Luna in the sky whit the diamonds
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: La chica de los ojos de caleidoscopio, Harry aun no pierde la virginidad pero para eso están los amigos para ayudar y ser unos cabrones, vivira por un momento con diamantes, solo cuando caiga parecera capas de transformare en ser humano
1. Marygold

_**Disclaimer.- los personajes son de J.K Rowling y bla bla bla **_

_**Comentarios de autora.-**_

_**Nahhh la inspiración me llega por todos lados, espero que les guste es de mi pareja favorita, pero **__**NO ES EL MUNDO MAGICO!**__** Aquí es todo diferente etc etc, pero espero que le den una oportunidad, aquí habrá drogas y ese tipo de cosas más un Ron Weasley con complejo de Natsat-adolescente. GalaTea**_

_**Capitulo 1.- Marygold**_

-Harry aun no pierdes tu virginidad!- dijo Ron a carcajadas

Así es todos absolutamente ya habían perdido la virginidad menos Harry James Potter

-¿tú ya la perdiste Ron?!- pregunto Harry enfadado

-uhh desde hace tiempo Potter

-y ¿con quién? Si se pude saber

-con Hermione- dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, o como si dijera mecánicamente un _Buenos días _

-¡HERMIONE!¡ Como lo lograste!

-ya ves Potter, una noche de bebidas, te acuerdas de la fiesta de Charly pues hay todo sucedió

-y ¿son novios o algo así?- pregunto Harry escéptico

-nahh para que arruinar la linda amistad

-eres un cabron Weasley

-sip, pero uno que ya perdió su virginidad- dijo Ron regodeándose de la cara de desesperación de Harry

-que hay chicos!- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a ellos

-¡hola Mione! No te has enterado, Harry no ha perdido su virginidad

-¡ En serio! Pensé que ya lo habías hecho, no sé, desde que anduviste con Cho

Harry tenía la cara contra la mesa, ya todos lo sabían

-tienes diecisiete y nada ha ha ha

-porque no me lo tatúas en la frente Weasley!

-vamos Harry un amigo no es un amigo si no se burla de su amigo

-debiste batallar mucho para pensar en eso- dijo Harry

-ya ves, a mi me encantan las analogías, deberías dar gracias de que me tienes como amigo Potter porque ya te conseguí con quien perderla

Harry vio sorprendido al pelirrojo, como si le hubiera dicho la cura para el SIDA, o que en realidad tenía tres testículos

-a si, y dime ¿quién será?

En ese mismo instante que Ron Weasley le iba a revelar con quien perdería la virginidad, iba pasando Ginny Weasley, desde hace tiempo Harry sentía algo por ella, tal vez desde hace un año, pero el miso sabía que estaba prohibida salir con ella ¡vamos! La hermana de su mejor amigo, eso vale por lo menos una castrada y que le saquen los ojos con una cuchara

-Ginny…- susurro Harry, mientras la chica pelirroja pasaba de largo de la mesa donde los tres chicos estaban sentados

-dijiste algo Harry, bueno no importa lo que te diré será más importante, conoces a Luna Lovegood

-si está en mi clase de Ingles avanzado, y es un año menor porque me.. o no, no, no ¡NO! Ron es un año menor que yo- dijo Harry desesperado al ver la gran y ensanchada sonrisa del pelirrojo

-no seas exigente Harry, es la más accesible, bonita, tu le gustas y no existe ese dicho _para el amor no hay edades_

-si Ron, eso es lo que suelen decir los pedófilos ''_para el amor no hay edades, que tiene de malo que me lo haya cogido'',_ aparte dicen la tal _Lunatica_ se ha acostado con medio mundo, ¿no la internaron por problemas de trastorno alimenticio?

-detalles Potter, detalles, ya les arregle una cita porque no vamos a que se conozcan un poco más, pero antes de todo Harry ella tiene condiciones, solo tenemos que darle algo de marihuana

-MARIHUNA! ¡¿Y dónde diablos la vamos a conseguir?!

-quieres bajar la voz, ven vamos a conocerla y luego ya pensaremos que hacer- dijo Ron parándose de su lugar dirigiéndose a las cocinas

Hermione y Harry siguieron a Ron a las cocinas, que se encontraban en la planta baja cerca de la cafetería, podían oír a alguien cortando o rebanando algo, el sonido de los cuchillos siendo afilados, bajaron por las gastadas escaleras metálicas, los focos con esa luz blanca de hospital titilaban, lo primero que vieron fue una jaula con un conejo y una chica a su lado cortando una zanahoria echando los restos de los demás vegetales cortados a una gran olla, la chica era delgada de cabello rubio paja de grandes ojos azules con una expresión soñadora permanente, arriba de la chica había varios sartenes, cucharones, pero lo que más destacaban eran cuchillos de diferentes tamaños

-¿Qué hay Luna?- saludo Ron

-Hola Ron! ¿Qué tal?

-¿para qué es el conejo?- pregunto Hermione extrañada viendo la jaula con el animal adentro

-el almuerzo- dijo Luna echando algunos vegetales a la olla – ¿no son lindos?- dijo Luna pasando un dedo por el cuchillo – son de diferentes tamaños y tan lindos

-si muy lindos, venía a ver si se va hacer lo de la cita con Harry

-claro que si- dijo Luna dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry – solo traigan Marygold – termino la ojiazul afilando el cuchillo

-¿Marygold?- pregunto Harry extrañado

-Marihuana- contesto Luna -sip, para el viernes si quieres diversión

-y donde carajos la..

-claro Luna el viernes nos vemos entonces- dijo el pelirrojo

-hasta el viernes Harry- dijo Luna dirigiéndole a Harry una sonrisa, los tres chicos salieron de las cocinas dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases

-salió bien Potter debo admitirlo

-eres un imbécil Weasley, y uno muy grande, donde carajos voy a sacar a la tal Marygold

-George sabe, un tal Mundungus la vende muy barata dicen, podemos ir hoy después de clases, ¿tienes dengo verdad?

-si un poco, ¿te sientes un Nadsat hoy o que Weasley?

-más o menos Potter, nos vemos en la salida, bueno tengo que ir a Francés nos vemos después drugos

-¿drugos?- pregunto Hermione extrañada

-amigos- contesto Harry metiéndose al aula de Historia

_OoOoOoOo_

Ron y Harry se dirigieron a casa del primero, necesitaban más información acerca de ese tal Mundungus, George Weasley se encontraba en casa quien más podría saber sobre synthemesco que el cuarto mas bromista y anarquista de los Weasley. El Sr. Weasley se encontraba fuera de casa como de costumbre, tenía un pequeño puesto en el gobierno pero lo mantenía muy ocupado, y la Sra. Weasley ama de casa se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena

-Hola ma- saludo el pelirrojo arrojando su mochila en la entrada

-Hola cariño- saludo la Sra. Weasley sin salir de la cocina

-Buenas Tardes Sra. Weasley

-Hola Harry cariño, pasa estás en tu casa-

-¿está aquí George?- pregunto Ron asomándose en la cocina

-tal vez, no lose, porque no subes a ver si no está en su recamara- dijo la Sra, Weasley sin despegar su vista de la olla llena de sopa

-como siempre nunca sabes- susurro Ron para si mismo

Los dos adolescentes subieron las escaleras, pasaron por el cuarto de Ginny Weasley, su cuarto siempre estaba cerrado con la música a todo volumen, pero esta vez estaba abierto, la pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, con grandes letras naranjas se podía leer el titulo _A Clockwork Orange_

_-_¿Qué hay Ginny?

La adolescente dio un respingo, vio a Harry con una sonrisa y bajo el volumen de su música

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-ya ves, unos asuntos con tu hermano

-ahora que van hacer

-¿conoces a Luna Lovegood?

-_Lunatica_, claro va conmigo en clases ¿que tiene?

-nada, solo curiosidad

-vamos Harry cuéntamelo- dijo la pelirroja haciéndole lugar a Harry en la cama para que se sentara

-ideas estúpidas de tu imbécil hermano,

-Bill me conto que cuando Ron era un bebe y lloraba mucho, mi madre le echaba humo a la cara para que se calmara

-eso explica todo, ¿tu madre fumaba?

-como carpintera

Harry se quedo dudativo, imaginarse a la Sra. Weasley fumando mota es como imaginarse el cielo color purpura, raro

-¡HARRY! ¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS? ¡VEN AQUÍ GEORGE NOS AYUDARA!

-platicamos después Harry- dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa al ojiverde

-Ginny ¿me harías un favor?

-¿cuál?

-ya no dejes que tu hermano lea ni vea La Naranja Mecánica, le afecta un poco

La pelirroja rio –veré que puedo hacer- dijo poniendo otra vez la música a todo volumen

Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió donde estaba su amigo, el cuarto de George estaba hasta el fondo, la puerta se encontraba abierta, había igual de ruido que en el cuarto de Ginny la música a todo volumen, podría decirse que George estaba oyendo _Nirvana, _las paredes de color gris rata llenos de afiches y posters de varias bandas _KoRn, Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Sex Pistols_ entre otros, la cama destendida, un remolino de ropa por todos lados y un gran montón de ropa arriba de donde solía ser un sillón, George estaba acostado fumando un churro, el cuarto estaba lleno de humo, Ron estaba normal al olor parecía que ni había humo por que el pelirrojo no tocia, tampoco Harry viviendo con Sirius ya se había acostumbrado al olor.

-Hola Harry, Ron me hablo de tu pequeño problema, con que _Lunatica Lovegood _ella tiene fama de hacer ese tipo de favores

-si al imbécil se le ocurrió hacernos una cita

-te estoy haciendo un favor idiota

-vamos los dos, lo que ustedes necesitan es synthemesco ¿no?-

-Marygold- contesto Harry

-sip, Mundungus es la solución, lo pueden encontrar en Cabeza de Puerco y si no en su casa, necesitan tener más de dieciocho años de edad y esas puñeteras cosas, solo díganle que vienen de parte mía tal vez les de algo- dijo George dándole una calada al cigarro

-¿donde vive?

-22 Avenida Acacia, lleven algo de dengo

-¿no nos acompañas?

-naah, pueden arreglárselas solos-dijo George apagando el cigarrillo en la colcha

_OoOoOoOoO_

Los dos chicos salieron enseguida a la dirección que George les había dado, el barrio no era uno muy concurrente si se puede decir así, varias casas estaban grafiteadas, algunos decían _''Dios rape a la reina, el punk no ha muerto, mamadas en la casa de alado'' , _en los porches de algunas casas había chicos drogándose o tomando. Llegaron al número 22 Acacia, la casa era grande la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana, las ventanas tenían cortinas rojas, donde se alcanzaba a notar la silueta de una mujer desnuda

-ese tal Mundungus debe vivir muy bien- dijo Ron tocando a la puerta de la cual se abrió la pequeña ventanilla donde se podía ver a un hombre pelirrojo de cara demacrada

-¿Qué quieren mocosos?- pregunto el hombre con voz gangosa

-tú eres Mundungus

-si ¿Qué quieres?

-tu vendes, ya sabes, synthemesco, vellocet, droga

-parece que el Nadsat aun no ha muerto - dijo Mundungus – pasen, pasen, es mejor hablar de eso adentro- la ventanilla se cerro, el ruido de candados abrirse resonó alto la puerta abrió, los dos adolescentes entraron rápidamente ya que una mano los empujaba, la casa era igual que un burdel, había chicas que iban y venían en paños menores se podían oír los sonidos de orgasmo y gemidos provenientes de otras habitación, Ron y Harry no sabían cómo reaccionar solo veían extrañados el lugar

-entonces lo que buscan es vellocet, vinieron al lugar indicado muchachos ¿pero ustedes no se ven de dieciocho años?- dijo Mundungus viéndolos de pies a cabeza

-venimos de parte de George Weasley- dijo Ron

-Weasley- dijo Mundungus con voz sorprendida – lo hubieran dicho desde antes, que es lo que quieren, _White Bettey, Kozmic Whitch, Maryjane.._

-no nos vendría mal algo de Marygold

-tenemos mucho, vengan síganme

Los muchachos siguieron al Mundungus, había muchas salas en la casa cada paso que avanzaban había habitaciones con mujeres desnudas, otras donde había varias filosas algunas con ropa, estaban varias reunidas comiendo pizza,

Quién diría que conseguir droga sería tan extraño -pensó Harry- ojala valga la pena o si no tendré que matar al cabron de Weasley….

_**Buno, pues hasta aquí todo espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, esta idea surgió de un domingo muy raro, todo por un musical de los Beatles continuare el próximo capitulo muy pronto, saludos a Kaly! Mi pendeja favorita**_


	2. Pretty vacant

_**Capitulo 2.- Pretty Vacant**_

Luna salió de la escuela no sin antes esconderse detrás de un árbol para ver a Harry salir con Ron, desde hace tiempo Luna gustaba del ojiverde, cuando Weasley fue a preguntarle la cita con Potter, Luna sintió que por fin aquella deidad o ángel o cualquier mierda que cumplía milagros hacia uno en ella _una cita con Potter_ no podía esperar por ella. Al despertar de ese sueño de ojos abiertos Luna se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba, la chica se separo del árbol y se dirigió a San Mungo para su chequeo anual.

Era un día soleado demasiado para su gusto prefería los días nublados y especialmente en otro lado que no fuera San Mungo, los días soleados eran para ir al parque y subirse a los columpios, fumar mota en la sombra de un árbol, ir al bar Kosva por leche-plus, todo menos ir a San Mungo ese edificio enorme color blanco mate era un recordatorio para Luna, que la realidad siempre suele ganarnos. La chica de mirada soñadora entro al gran edificio, los pasos que daba resonaban por todo el pasillo -_Pisos de baños públicos-_ pensaba Luna al caminar por el lugar. Antes de ir a su cita se dirigió al baño, hace mucho que no comía un solo bocado de la dieta recomendada por su doctora _¿para qué? _ Para satisfacer a la doctora, para engordar inútilmente ¡su cuerpo estaba perfecto! . Luna se miro al espejo, inspeccionándose a sí misma, ojos azules, mejillas ligeramente hundidas, algunas ojeras y demasiado delgada pero no tenía nada de malo ser delgada era natural, Luna volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos _por algo estas aquí ¿no? _En su subconsciente sabía que estaba mal dejar de comer ¡_no es un crimen ser delgada! _Se debatía mentalmente _¡COME! ¡Maldita sea come algo mira como me dejas! _…. e_stoy bien tal y como estoy… crees que a Harry le gustaras así de delgada…. _La discusión había finalizado con eso, Luna saco de su bolso algunas tuercas y tornillos, se metió dentro de un cubículo con la mano en puño sosteniendo las tuercas se bajo el pantalón y metió los tornillos y tuercas dentro de su ropa interior, volvió acomodarse normalmente y salió del baño al acabar y se dirigió a su cita, al llegar a los asientos en frente de la oficina del doctor había otra chica esperando al lado suyo había una botella de agua de por lo menos dos litros, la chica era un poco más delgada que Luna de cabello verde, pantalones holgados, blusa de tirantes donde se destacaban sus brazos delgados

-Hola _Lunática_ ¿esperando cita?

-Hola Mell, ¿llegaste tu primero?

-ve tu primero Lunática, tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos y ¿cómo vas con tu peso?

_-_creo que voy haciendo cambios ¿y tú?

L a chica de cabello verde le sonrió traviesamente, agarro su botellón de agua y le echo fondo, literalmente, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás a cada gran trago que daba la botella de agua se retorcía el liquido iba disminuyendo rápidamente hasta no quedar más que la botella estrujada. Mell se limpio los labios con el torso de su mano y miro a Luna sonriente sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera hecho una travesura

-Granger se enojara contigo- dijo Luna con una sonrisa cómplice

-que se vaya al carajo- dijo Mell parándose de su asiento –toma mi lugar yo volveré después- al decir esto salió corriendo directo al baño, Luna espero pacientemente su turno del cual siguió rápidamente de la puerta salió una chica de expresión bastante furiosa y murmurando ''_bastarda hija de puta, métase sus pastillas por la….''. _Luna entro al cuarto de la Doctora Granger, era bastante amplio, paredes azuladas para _no alterar al paciente con colores más fuertes, _Luna se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de la doctora, esta la miro sonriente

-Hola Luna, ¿como estas?

-bien

-¿Cómo va la escuela?- pregunto la doctora ampliando mas su sonrisa

-bien-dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa

-sabes Luna yo tengo una hija más o menos de tu misma edad ella….

Luna deje de prestar atención a la doctora se entretuvo viendo las fotografías que tenía colgadas en las paredes del cuarto, había una gran foto donde estaba una chica castaña sonriente, ojos café claro, la chica sonreía en la foto y lo que más destacaba de ella era su cabello esponjoso electrizante.

-.. Tal vez la conozcas es Hermione

-hm, creo que sí, es un año o dos mayor que yo- dijo Luna volviendo a la realidad

La doctora sonrió complacida –bueno Luna, serias tan amable de levantarte, vamos a ver cómo vas con tu pequeño problema de peso- Luna se levanto y se dirigió a la báscula que se encontraba al lado de escritorio

-párate arriba de la báscula por favor-

Luna se quito los zapatos y rogaba por que funcionaran los tornillos y clavos, los números comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por la pequeña pantalla de la bascula, era una tortura verlos, solo quería que ya pararan en un número fijo, era desesperante esperar

-perfecto 38 kg, ¡vas mejorando Luna!- dijo la doctora con voz empalagosa

-sí, perfecto- dijo Luna bajándose de la desesperante báscula -¿Cuándo tengo que volver?

-ven la próxima semana para ver tus progresos, ¿estás siguiendo tu dieta verdad?

-si

-perfecto, come todo lo que dice y pronto pesaras mas, lo único que te diré hoy es que comas por favor Luna come- dijo la doctora lo ultimo seriamente –nos veremos la próxima semana, Melanie ya está aquí ¿no? Si la ves dile que pase- Luna asintió y se dirigió a la salida, no había nadie Mell debía seguir en el baño, aun seguía tirada la botella de agua.

Luna al salir de San Mungo se dirigió a su casa, en el transcurso saco un cigarro de su bolso, solo quería relajarse un poco antes de llegar a casa, tomo el camino largo pasando por el gran parque, columpios, niños jugando y grandes árboles, desearía estar jugando junto con los niños, la chica soñadora dejo de soñar cuando sintió una pelota estrellarse en su pierna, vio a un niño corriendo hacia ella

-me podría dar mi pelota por favor- dijo el chiquillo

Luna vio sonriente al niño se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, dio una calada a su cigarro y exhalo el humo aun lado del niño, cogió la pelota y la extendió al chaval

-toma

-es malo fumar ¿no?

-dicen, pero en realidad te relaja, ¿quieres probar?- dijo Luna ofreciéndole el cigarro

-mi mama dijo que no tomara cosas de extraños- dijo el chico con el seño fruncido

Luna sonrió -¿quieres ver un truco?

-si- dijo el niño cambiando su expresión a una emocionada

Luna volvió a echar una calada a su cigarro y al abrir sus labios lanzo un anillo de humo a la cara del niño, el cual empezó a toser. Luna se levanto y cogió su bolso dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa.

Luna ya estaba a unas dos casa de llegar a la suya, el jardín estaba un poco crecido en el cual se podían ver algunos adornos de jardín, gnomos, arbustos con formas raras o de animales entre ellos algunos mitológicos como grifos, maleza , fuera de la casa había un sillón y un caballete. La puerta como siempre se encontraba abierta al entrar a la casa Luna no se sorprendió era normal verla desordenada, en las paredes había varios cuadros, uno tenía a la familia completa, otro a la mama de Luna desnuda, entre otros. Luna se asomo a la sala donde encontró a su padre pintando como regularmente lo hacía.

-Hola pa

-Hola Luna

-¿Qué haces?

-acercarte y dime qué te parece- dijo Xenophilius alejándose del caballete, Luna se acerco a su padre y viendo con los ojos entrecerrados el dibujo dio su veredicto

-es… es interesante captas muy bien a la Sra. Lane

-¡gracias!- dijo la Sra. Lane que estaba acostada en el sillón desnuda, una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, rubia pasaba por los cuarenta pero aparentaba menos de su edad

-últimamente he estado interesado en la anatomía- dijo Xenophilius dándole toques a su pintura sin prestarle tanta atención a su hija -¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta tu hermano?- dijo sin verla, Luna no necesito decir nada, igualmente sabía que su padre no le prestaría atención, la chica de mirada soñadora subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano al entrar el se encontraba llorando en su cuna, el cuarto era de un color amarillo paja lleno de manchas de otras pinturas y tal vez comida por que podría jurar que había una pizza embarrada en el techo en la pequeña repisa donde se encontraban algunos juguetes había una fotografía de la madre de Luna pariendo al hijo menor de los Lovegood, la cuna se encontraba en medio con una mecedora al lado. El pequeño bebe al ver a su hermana entrar por la habitación lloro más fuerte, Luna se sentó en la mecedora y lo vio, como si buscara la forma de apagar el ruido y sus ojos se ensancharon, al lado de la cuna estaba un libro tirado, se agacho a levantarlo y sorpresa era _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

-lo que quieres es un cuento.- Luna abrió el libro y comenzó – _La madriguera del conejo se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después torció bruscamente hacia abajo, tan bruscamente que Alicia no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensar en detenerse y se encontró cayendo… por lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo. O el pozo era en verdad profundo, o ella caía muy despacio, porque Alicia, mientras descendía, tuvo tiempo sobrado de mirar.. a su alrededor y para preguntarse qué iba a suceder después._

El bebe miraba a Luna como si se tratara de un juguete no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-¿te gusta? ¿tienes hambre?

El bebe no reaccionaba solo parpadeaba

-eso debe ser un si

Luna se acerco a la repisa donde se encontraba un biberón con leche y se lo acerco a su hermano el cual lo cogió con sus pequeñas manitas

-vamos Chris, come un poco- lo ínsito Luna

El bebe miro su biberón y luego a Luna, y este le extendió el biberón a la ojiazul, Luna lo miro extrañada

-quieres.. ¿quieres que coma?- el bebe parecía que había entendido por que dio asintió a la pregunta de su hermana, Luna extrañada e impresionada le sonrió a su hermano

-gracias Chris- dijo viendo el biberón y riendo

_oOoOoOoOo_

Luna salió de casa ya que su padre empezó a destrozar a su musa con su amor carnal y los sonidos de orgasmo y gemido no eran algo que la ojiazul podría soportar, tal vez Chris si ya que su inocente mente lo pasaría como gritos de ejercicio. Luna se encontraba en _Cabeza de Puerco _un pub muy famoso entre los adolescentes que destacaba por su leche-plus y su bebida más famosa _Cerveza de mantequilla,_ no era del todo cerveza era agua de sabor, leche y algo más. No tenían permiso de vender alcohol, pero no había ninguna ley que prohibiese meter vellocet o synthemesco en las bebidas. Luna estaba sentada en la barra, como siempre se encontraba soñando, pensando acerca de su peso, tal vez si necesitaba comer un poco pero..

-¿Qué hay Luna?- saludo George sacándola de sus sueños

-Hola Georgy

-¿que vas a pedir?

-una cerveza de mantequilla

-¡en seguida!-dijo George poniendo se mano en la frente como si fuera un soldado,

Luna le dedico una sonrisa, la chica metió su mano en el bolso de su suéter y saco unas pequeñas píldoras de colores dejándolas en la barra

-aquí esta-dijo George dándole la cerveza de mantequilla a la cual Luna agarro una píldora y se la metió a la boca después dándole un trago a su cerveza – dame una-

-toma las que quieras, es tu propina- dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-gracias Lunática- dijo George haciendo lo mismo que Luna y tomando de la bebida de la chica -¿y qué platicas?

-tengo una cita con Harry este viernes- dijo Luna sonriente

-Ron me había comentado algo

-él fue quien nos la arreglo, dijo algo de que él sigue siendo todavía virgen, me da risa y me alegra a la vez de que Harry vaya hacerlo conmigo-dijo Luna con media sonrisa

-¿pediste algo a cambio?

-algo de marygold, cuando vuelva te comparto un poco- dijo Luna dándole un trago a su cerveza- Georgy ¿podría hacerte dos preguntas?

-adelante Lunática

-¿crees que estoy muy delgada? – pregunto Luna viéndolo atravez de su cerveza de mantequilla

-estas perfecta- dijo George con una sonrisa, dándole un trago mas a la bebida- pero pienso que deberías comer un poco

-…- Luna se quedo callada, tal vez esa vocecita y la doctora tenían razón, un poco de comida jamás hace daño, pero… siempre había peros, tal vez Harry si se fijaría en su..

-come un poco- dijo George acercándole un plato con una hamburguesa

-pero..

-shh- George puso un dedo en los labios de Luna –cortesía de la casa- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

Luna vio la hamburguesa un momento, era enorme, gigantesca, sentía que no podría comérsela, ni darle un solo bocado, _solo una mordida Lunática, no me mates de hambre_ volvía a decir esa voz en su mente _no pongas peros y ¡COME! _

Luna cogió su hamburguesa y le dio una mordida, de esa vino otra y otra, el pelirrojo la veía con una sonrisa y cogió la bebida de la chica dándole el último trago

Después de todo, tal vez si podía vencer a la realidad, claro temporalmente…

_**Buno pues este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, realmente ¡estoy inspirada! Espero seguir asi, ya casi salgo de vacaciones ya que los pendejos de mis maestros aun nos explotan con sus exámenes anti-naturales pero me inspira el estrés de mis compañeros, comenten por favor!. GalaTea.. y Kaly metete tu lindo comentario por el $&$""!&/%# culo!**_


	3. No Fun

_**Capitulo 3.- No Fun**_

La oficina de Mundungus era grande y seria mentira decir acogedora o bueno…. En la habitación se encontraban varias filosas en paños menores, cualquier adolescente con el libido alto se sentiría en el paraíso, tal vez Ron y Harry no eran la excepción pero la incomodidad de estar junto a un traficante era un poco más grande que el libido. Los dos adolescentes se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban a lado de un gran escritorio. Podría decir que la oficina fue sacada del _Padrino_. Las cortinas estaban abiertas eran de un rojo intenso, las paredes estaban tapizadas del mismo color que las cortinas había varios sillones donde se encontraban algunas filosas comiendo o platicando, un gran librero donde había varios libros (entre ellos el _Kamasutra_).

-¿Cuánto van a querer?- dijo Mundungus sentado frente a los dos chicos, fumándose un puro arrojándoles el humo a los dos adolescentes

-unos…£70- decía Harry con el seño fruncido por el humo

-£100

-£70! Es lo único que traigo!- dijo Harry desafiante

-£300!- dijo Mundungus sacando una gran bolsa con Marihuana y lanzándosela a Harry a las piernas

-¡no tengo tanto dinero carajo!- se paro Harry frustrado dándole la bolsa a Mundungus el cual negó tomarla, este se acerco a Harry hasta quedar cara a cara con el parecía que le daría un beso

-escucha mocoso, quiero el dinero para el viernes, y si no lo recibo a tiempo, te juro que te romperé las bolas, te castrare y arrojare tu polla a los perros- termino dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda . Hasta el viernes

Mundungus hecho a los chicos del edificio, Harry no podía creerlo, solo podía pensar en una cosa, _Me romperán los testículos _o más bien _Weasley hijo de de perra_

-¡COMO COÑO PAGARE A LA TAL MARYGOLD! CABRON!

-NO SE COÑO, ¡NO SE! TENEMOS QUE PEDIRLE AYUDA A GEORGE O CHARLY O..

-¡TE VOY A CASTRAR WEASLEY!- grito Harry aventándole la bolsa con _Marygold_

-ve el lado positivo Jamie – dijo Ron atrapando a_ Marygold _

-¡¿cual es?!- dijo Harry visiblemente desesperado

-tenemos mucha Marihuana

Harry enojado, enfadado, y otros sentimientos de ira que le sentían a estallar apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza casi a sangrar, miro a Ron despectivamente y alzando sus puños a la cara del pelirrojo le asentó un golpe en el ojo izquierdo, Ron cayó azotando el piso, poniendo su mano en acto de reflejo en su ojo

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡ ¿QUE TE PASA?!- grito Ron

-nada pendejo, solo estoy enfadado pero ya me siento mejor- dijo Harry riéndose de Ron, parecía una chica a la que recién la habían dado una bofetada. El pelirrojo se levanto a duras penas, apretó la mano libre intentando golpear a Harry pero este lo esquivo rápidamente, el pelirrojo separo la mano que tenía en el ojo lastimado descubriendo que su ojo tenía un hematoma gigante pero eso sería decir poco, es como si alguien mirase un caleidoscopio para descubrir la gama de colores y combinaciones pues eso era el hematoma de Ron Weasley

-cuando me recupere Potter, te juro que me las pagaras, si crees que la castrada es mucho espera a ver lo que te hago- dijo Ron tambaleándose

Los dos adolescentes se encontraban sentados en una banca cerca de una gasolinera, Ron enrollaba un pedazo de periódico que encontró en la misma banca, cuando ya estaba perfectamente enrollado igual que un mini diploma se lo metió a los labios y le prendió fuego.

-imbécil- dijo Harry

El pelirrojo saco el churro de su boca y expiro el humo

-¿quieres?- dijo Ron acercándole su churro

-no, no quiero, y deja de fumarlo

-mande- dijo Ron volviendo a expirar el humo

-dame- dijo Harry molesto, quitándole el churro a el pelirrojo

-y … ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto el pelirrojo dándole una calada al churro, pasándoselo de nuevo a Harry

-no lose, no tengo dinero, dudo mucho que Sirius tenga..- dijo Harry dándole otra calada- estoy jodido…

_OoOoOOoOooOo_

Harry se dirigió a su casa, vivía junto con su padrino Sirius Black, al morir sus padres la custodia quedo a cargo de Sirius. Vivian en una casa grande en un suburbio cualquiera. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa el pomo de la puerta giro solo abriendo la puerta de donde salió una chica con la ropa hecha jirones, maquillaje corrido y el cabello rubio desordenado, esta se sorprendió al ver al adolescente y apuro un el paso hasta bajar las escaleras de la entrada. El adolescente entro a la casa normalmente, todo estaba desordenado como acostumbradamente estaba, al lado de la entrada se encontraba la sala y cerca de esta la cocina dividida por una barra en donde había una pecera. En la sala se encontraba Sirius con la ropa igual hecha jirones, estaba acostada en el sillón cantando una canción

-_Goodbye my friend, it's hard to die__  
__when all the birds are singing in the sky__  
__and all the flowers are everywhere__  
__pretty girls are everywhere__  
__"Think of me and i'll be there."_

_-_Sirius cállate, ya veo por qué se fue la chica

-Harry! Jamie! ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Sirius estirándose como gato

-con Ron es necesario que pregunte lo que hacías..

-dije dónde estabas, no con quien, igual de idiota que tu padre, pero ¿quieres detalles Jamie?- dijo Sirius con tono travieso lo ultimo

-¡No!- contesto Harry yéndose a la cocina

-lastima tenia cosas realmente buenas, hablando de Ron, busca en el desván a ver si hay- Harry ignoro lo que dijo Sirius, abriendo el refrigerador a ver si había algo que comer, pero solo encontró refrigerador con manchas rojas

-jugo de.. cereza

-yo diría más bien mermelada de fresa- dijo Sirius detrás de Harry – ¡mi ron!

-no creo que haya ron, ¡no hay nada!- dijo el adolescente enfadado

-sabes que no me gusta llenar la despensa de comida

-eres entonces masoquista, porque te gusta sufrir de hambre- dijo Harry sentándose en la silla más próxima

-bueno un día con ron un día menos de ron, por eso me alegra ser ingles Jamie, me encanta el té- dijo el pelinegro poniendo agua para calentar –sabes deberíamos fundar nuestra propia realeza anémica, ¿no crees Harry?

-si Sirius, después de eso podría bailar arriba de la meza con crema en mi cuerpo

-yo sería Sir Sirius Black y tu serias mi vasallo Leonard Cohen

-claro Sirius, si si, y después de eso Joey Ramone vendrá a tomar el té con nosotros y tal vez tu madre pueda acompañarnos a ella le gustaba el té ¿no?- dijo Harry irónicamente

-esa arpía no es bienvenida prefiero tomar lejía y arrancarme los ojos, en esta casa esta PROHIBIDO Mencionar el deseo de que la arpía vuelva a la vida ¡PROHIBIDO!- dijo Sirius golpeando la ventana frente al lavabo tan fuerte que Sirius rompió el vidrio con su propio puño –AHHHH!, ¡coño esto es lo que pasa por tan solo mencionar a la arpía!- dijo Sirius tomando su mano sangrante

-Sirius coño- dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente ayudando a su padrino –¿tenemos vendas o algo así?

-no-dijo Sirius sentándose en el lugar antes ocupado por el ojiverde

-déjame ver

-no

-dame tu mano

-no!

-vamos déjame ver qué te pasa

-NOOOOO!

-joder Sirius no eres un mocoso-dijo Harry enfadado agarrándole la mano

-todavía que tu causas esto, me lastimas mas- dijo Sirius en sollozos

-gracias a Dios no te enterraste ningún vidrio, pero necesito curarte esto, ¿tenemos agua oxigenada?

-¡tengo cara de farmacia!- dijo Sirius enfadado

Harry preocupado y desesperado, fijo su vista en otro lado intentando buscar una respuesta y vio las cortinas de la ventana que rompió Sirius, soltó la mano de Sirius, saco un cuchillo del lavabo y corto un trozo de cortina, el trozo era o se veía lo suficientemente decente como una venda, volvió acercarse con Sirius, cogiéndole la mano otra vez envolviéndola con el trozo de cortina

-que espontaneo Jamie

-cállate- dijo el adolescente haciéndole un nudo a la tela

-oye sabes, cuando me toque ir a la guerra en Vietnam, te prometo que te llevare Harry

_OOoOoOoOoOO_

Sirius se encontraba acostado en el mullido sillón de la sala, la mano lastimada estaba sobre su pecho y la otra mano tenía una botella de vodka por que _el vodka siempre cura las heridas de la arpía_. Bebía y cantaba

-_She has a house and garden__  
__I would like to see what happens__  
__She has robes and she has monkeys__  
__Lazy diamond studded flunkies__  
__She has wisdom and knows what to do_

Harry se encontraba arriba en su habitación, pensando qué diablos hacer para conseguir dinero, estaba de moda vender órganos, pero aun necesitaba su riñón. Harry cogió su celular para hablar con el cabron de Weasley, pero el imbécil no contestaba. Arto. Harry decidió ir a casa del pelirrojo para discutir que hacer, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida, Sirius se encontraba dormido, con la botella de vodka derramándose. Hasta dormido Sirius podía quemar la casa, Harry le quito la botella dándole un sorbo y llevándola a la cocina. El adolescente se fue a casa de Weasley, toco a la puerta esperando que Ron abriera la puerta, el pomo giro y la puerta se abrió lentamente

-imbecil, que vamos hacer con la

-hola imbécil-dijo Ginny Weasley con una sonrisa

.Gi Ginny, perdona pensé que eras Ron,

-Ron no está aquí, creo que salió con Hermione, ¿quieres pasar?- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta completamente

-si

Harry entro la casa la cual se encontraba vacía, solo se encontraba Ginny por lo que pudo ver Harry. No estaba el acostumbrado olor a mota del piso de arriba, la tele prendida de la tele de la cocina o la Sra, Weasley cocinando como siempre. Solo Ginny.

-¿quieres esperarlo?- pregunto Ginny desde la cocina

-si claro- contesto Harry dirigiéndose a los sillones de la sala o como lo llama la Sra, Weasley _Salita de estar. _La cual estaba llena de fotografías colgadas o en los muebles, había una gran foto arriba de la mesa del comedor donde estaba el Sr y Sra. Weasley recién casados, otras donde estaban la familia junta los nueve Weasley, otra donde estaban George y su gemelo _Fred _muy sonrientes como si acabaran de romper los platos o quemar libros. Entre otras fotos más. Harry se sentó en el sillón. La pelirroja se acerco a Harry arrojándole una manzana la cual atrapo el pelinegro, la chica se sentó al lado de Harry comiendo la manzana

-¿donde están los demás?

-George está trabajando, Charly debe andar por ahí, Ron con alguien, mi madre salió sin decir nada

-¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-creo que esta es mi casa

-perdón no quise decir yo más bien es que

-es que no tenía ganas de salir y no tenia con quien- dijo lo ultimo bajando la mirada

-no estabas saliendo son Seamus- dijo Harry con resentimiento, solo esperaba que la pelirroja no lo notara

-rompimos- dijo dándole una mordida a su manzana

-lo siento Ginny

-no lo sientas, era un tonto- dijo la pelirroja viendo a Harry son una sonrisa triste –pero como dicen por esos rumbos siempre hay un lado positivo, no mas besos babosos

-vaya Ginny que profunda

-tal vez, me gusta escribir poemas

-escribes poemas- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlesca

-imbecil- dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa

-naah soy una persona feliz pero no imbécil, pero ya también escribo poemas Ginny, somo tan iguales

-¿Quién es tu poeta favorito?- dijo Ginny sonriendo alzando una ceja

-ya sabes.. ese.. ese el que tiene cara de cuervo

-¿Poe?- pregunto divertida la pelirroja

-si ese, me encanta sus poemas ya sabes.. ser o no ser aniquilado

-eres un imbécil-dijo Ginny carcajeándose- ese es Hamlet y no es de Poe es de Shakespeare, que te hace Ron para que quedes así, no es _aniquilado_ es el _dilema_

-si Hamlet me gusta, tiene un cráneo

-no te gusta la poesía ¿verdad?

-pensé que ya era obvio- dijo Harry mordiendo la manzana –pero sabes prefiero mas los inventos y esas cosas que la poesía, soy muy ingenioso ¿sabes?

-¿te gusta inventar cosas?- pregunto Ginny escéptica

-me gusta mucho la Química, soy más de inventar y descubrir, descubrí que puedes fumar marihuana en manzana

Ginny comenzó a reírse junto con Harry, la pelirroja lloro de la risa y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-quisiera un novio como tu Harry, eres muy divertido..

-yo también quisiera una novia Ginny, yo también

Ginny se separo del hombro de Harry y lo vio con una sonrisa cariñosa se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

-mereces una Harry- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde. Harry se sentía tan bien, si Ron no hubiera hecho una cita con Luna, el mismo hubiera salido con Ginny aun que sea a escondidas. Harry se sentía bien por un momento pudo olvidar el problema de la estúpida Marygold pero tanto como el hubiera y el olvido son imposibles y difíciles la puerta se abrió, Ginny y Harry oyeron unos pasos acercarse hacia la sala, se separaron

-¡Ginny! ¿estás aquí? ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Ron a gritos

-si te respondo la primera, la segunda la contestas tu solito

-Ginny adivina hoy, Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?..¿Interrumpo algo?

-no Ro, no hacíamos nada-contesto la pelirroja molesta

-venia para ver que íbamos hacer con él ya sabes, el synthemesco

-eso bueno, podemos empeñar algo ¿no? Eso es lo de menos, creo que los planes podrán adelantarse- dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara

-a que te refieres..- dijo Harry sin comprender al pelirrojo

-hoy mismo perderás tu virginidad- dijo Ron emocionado

.hoy.. Ron eres un imbécil hoy es jueves, cual adelanto

-un día mas un día menos Jamie. Lavender Brown va hacer una fiesta, ¡tenemos que ir!

-eso era lo que tenía que adivinar- dijo la pelirroja

-no, George mato a tu pescado- dijo Ron restándole importancia

-¡Fily!- grito Ginny corriendo escaleras arriba

-sin delicadeza verdad

-lo que te digo es más importante glupo

-¡glupo eres tú! ¡Ginny y nuestro trato!- grito Harry

-callate quieres, Luna va ir a la fiesta, solo tienes que llevar a Marygold y ya esta hoy pierdes tu virginidad- dijo Ron

-¿a que horas es?-pregunto Harry rendido

- a las diez

-glupo- suspiro Harry

-prepárate Potter

_oOoOOoOooOo_

Ron y Harry estaban fuera de la casa de Lavender Brown, la casa estaba rodeada de adolescentes, unos estaban drogados otros bailando y algunos platicando, en las ventanas se podían ver las luces de colores parpadear, los dos adolescentes entraron a la casa, y al pasar por la puerta oyeron el sonido de un ventana quebrarse, alguien había lanzado algo pesado, seguro y la televisión. Todos bailaban y fumaban.

-¡chicos!- grito Hermione desde la sala

-¿Qué hay?- dijo Ron

-todo genial, pensé que no vendrías- dijo Hermione a Harry

-yo también, pero hoy siento que será una gran noche-dijo Harry irónico

-¡hola chicos!-dijo una voz de femenina muy conocida

-¡Dora! Hola- dijo Harry -¿Qué haces aquí?

-sabes que me gustan las fiestas, vengo con Chaz

-¿Charly está aquí?- pregunto Ron asombrado

-oímos de una fiesta y Chaz nunca se pierde las bebidas gratis- dijo Dora – y ¿Cómo esta Sirius?

-como siempre, con una buena botella de vodka en la mano

-mándale un beso de mi parte

-seguro Dora, en la frente o en la mejilla

-Hola Harry- dijo otra voz femenina detrás suyo

-Luna- dijo Harry sorprendido aun no esperaba verla - ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto si saber que mas decir

-genial Harry gracias- dijo Luna con una sonrisa –oh esa canción me encanta- dijo Luna empezando a bailar, o más bien girar, Luna tomo de las manos a Harry y esta comenzó a cantar

-_Oh we're so pretty__  
__oh so pretty__  
__we're vacant__  
__oh we're so pretty__  
__oh so pretty__  
__a-vacant_

Los giraban y bailaban junto a los demás, Luna se detuvo y se llevo a Harry consigo, se sentaron en un sillón libre. La chica de mirada soñadora metió su mano a su brasier y saco una bolsa con píldoras, se metió unas cuantas a la boca y agarro un vaso dándole un trago para tragar las píldoras. Harry vio a Luna como si se tratara de un programa muy interesante, Luna al sentir su mirada lo miro con una sonrisa

-¿quieres?- pregunto la rubia, Harry acepto cogiendo unas cuantas píldoras de la que le ofrecía la rubia. Las luces multicolores seguían parpadeando. Harry se metió las píldoras a la boca y miro lo que había a su alrededor, adolescentes drogos bailando sin césar, miro donde estaba sus amigos, Ron estaba bailando o más bien estrellándose contra algunas cosas, Hermione estaba tirada en el piso gritando _sexo en la alfombra, _Harry reía, le encantaba ver a sus amigos así de felices

-divertido ¿no?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-claro que sí, me encanta ver a Hermione en ese estado

-pensé que era muy estirada, pero se ve genial asi- dijo Luna dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-nah a veces

-Harry… aun.. ¿aun lo quieres hacer?- pregunto Luna un tanto sonrojada, no sabía si era sonrojo por la pregunta o la bebida

-claro, traigo la _Marygold_

-perfecto- dijo Luna acercándose a la cara de Harry, este podía sentir su aliento en sus labios, después sintió sus labios posarse en los suyos, un beso tímido pero Harry no pudo saber si se convertiría en algo fogoso, se quedo hasta hay, La rubia se separo de él, tenía los ojos cerrados y cayó al pecho de Harry

-Luna ¿estás bien?- pregunto Harry ido – Luna, ¡Luna!- pregunto esta vez zarandeándola, la chica no reaccionaba esta inerte igual que una muñeca de trapo. La noche aun no había acabado, esto.. ya no era divertido..


	4. Steady As She Goes

_**Disclaimer.- Soy rubia pero no millonaria, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y no me pagan por esto pero si lo hicieran .. ¡pudim!**_

_**Comentarios de la autora.-**_

''_**La ardilla verde era linda, pero la rosa era gorda'' palabras sabias de Vicky, ojala les guste, en este fanfic me desahogo de un casi arresto que me hace la policía, quien diría que robar un carro de walmart era ilegal.**_

_**Capitulo 4.- Steady as she Go**_

-_Mamá se fue…-_ dijo George exhalando el humo de su churro

-¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto Ginny

-va a volver ya lo veras Ginny no tienes que alterarte, que pruebas hay de que se haya ido para siempre- dijo George apagando su cigarro en la cobija de su cama

-encontré una nota debajo de la pecera, ve arriba a su cuarto ya no está su ropa, su armario esta vacio- dijo la pelirroja viendo un punto en el espacio, Ginny se encontraba distraída desde que llego George, la había encontrado en su cuarto viendo a la ventana, tenía una mirada vacua y los ojos rojos con una nota sobre su regazo

-debió mandarla a la tintorería con eso de que solo cocina debió olvidarse de cómo lavar la ropa- dijo George dándole palmadas tranquilizadoras a su hermana

-¡GEORGE ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA, MAMA SE FUE! Y.. ya no volverá- dijo Ginny lo ultimo con voz cortada

-¿los demás saben esto?

-Ron se fue a una fiesta con Harry y Charlie bueno debe estar con Tonks

-como crees que se lo tome papá

-no lose, el nunca está en casa..

_OoOoOoOoOOo_

-¡RON! ¡RON!-gritaba Harry desesperado, Luna seguía desmayada en su pecho- ¡WEASLEY!

El pelirrojo que se encontraba drogado (o en sus 2 sentidos si lo prefieren así) por fin volteo donde estaba el ojiverde, se acerco tambaleante a los dos adolescentes

-¿que.. quieres?- dijo sonriente el pelirrojo-¿quieres un condón .. o espera espera, ¡ya se! ¿Quieres un abrazo?!-dijo feliz el sonrojado pelirrojo –¡ven acá drugo!

-¡quítate Weasley!-dijo empujando al pelirrojo – Luna.. Luna se desmayo, saco unas píldoras y se las tomo con no se qué cosa y cuando nos estábamos besando ¡pam! Se desmayo- dijo Harry sonrojado acariciando el cabello rubio

-se.. se desmayo.. ¿No estará muerta?- dijo Ron intentando tocar la muñeca de Luna para ver su pulso pero su mano se resbalo tocando el piso

-no seas lerdo pendejo, tenemos que llevarla al hospital… ¡Weasley! Tenemos que devolverle esto a Mundungus- recordó el pelinegro al ver la Marygold en el brazo del sillón

-hospital, hospital, estas muy jodido Potter, no tenemos carro, deja.. deja le digo a Charlie que nos ayude- el pelirrojo se enderezo y fue a donde Charlie pero Ron se sentía Jim Morrison porque cayó de bruces al piso, intento levantarse pero parecía que más bien hacia una de sus actuaciones cantando L.A Woman

-¡CHARLIE! ¡CHARLIE WEASLEY!- gritaba Ron desde el piso – ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAARLIEEE!- el susodicho se encontraba bailando con Dora, o más bien estaban agarrados de las manos dando vueltas y cantando

-_I don't want to be buried in a pet semantary,__  
__i don't want to live my life again.__  
__i don't want to be buried in a pet semantary,__  
__i don't want to live my life again._

Ron al ver o más bien al saber que su pelirrojo hermano no se acercaba grito en un tono chillón ''femenino-¡CHAZ! ¡CHAZ! Tenemoooz problemazzzz- dijo en tono chillante siseante,

-¡qué quieres Ron!- grito Charlie

-¡ayúdame por favor!- grito Ron Morrison, Charlie soltó a Dora y se acerco a su hermano, lo agarro de las dos manos y lo jalo para ponerlo en pie – ¿eso era todo?- pregunto el pelirrojo aun sosteniéndolo de las dos manos

-no, pero gracias, en realidad necesitamos tu ayuda, Luna se desmayo tenemos que ir al hospital- dijo Ron mirándolo sonrojadamente serio- oh y casi se me olvida, tenemos que ir con Mundungus para devolverle su vellocet

-¿Qué te había dicho sobre la vellocet y Mundungus schuto lerdo!? JAMAS, ¡JAMAS! Fueras con ese maldito hijo de perra ¡aun le debo la Betty White de la otra vez Ron! Joder- Charlie suspiro y agrego- salgan, yo mientras conseguiré un carro, intenten poner a Hermione de pie- dijo el pelirrojo alejándose de Ron

-Her-Hermione- dijo Ron buscándola con la mirada y la vio bailando con Dora, estaba tambaleándose y saltando, se acerco a las dos chicas, Hermione tenía el maquillaje corrido, parecía que lloraba negro

-chicas, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo agarrando a las castaña del brazo, la cual zafo rápido el agarro – pero Rooooon aun no bailas conmigo- dijo la castaña haciendo pucheros – será después Jean, Dora, Tonks, ¡DORA!, podrías llevártela- suplico Ron a la pelirosa

-¿a donde vamos?- pregunto Dora poniendo el brazo de la castaña sobre sus hombros

-Luna se desmayo, hospital, synthemesco, ¡no hay tiempo!- dijo atropelladamente ayudando a Tonks con Hermione poniendo el otro brazo de la castaña sobre su hombro- Charlie debe estar esperándonos afuera, vamos-

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa, bajaron a Hermione de las escaleras de la entrada como pudieron, la chica reía y cantaba. ''_Lucy in the skyyyyy whit diamons, Lushy in the skyyy whit diamonszz_ ''. Harry los esperaba en el jardín con Luna en brazos

-¿y Charlie?- pregunto Ron junto a Harry

-no lose tal vez…- Harry no pudo acabar la frase ya que un carro se puso a lado de ellos y comenzó a clacsonear como loco, era Charlie en un pequeño carro

-que esperan una invitación, ¡suban!- grito volviendo a clacsonear, los 3 chicos subieron a la camioneta, quitando a Hermione y Luna ya que una estaba cantando Anarqui in the UK y otra estaba desmayada. Harry estaba adelante junto con Charlie. Dora, Ron y Hermione tenían a Luna acostada entre ellos.

-¿de dónde sacaste este carro, Chaz?- pregunto Dora poniendo su cuerpo adelante para hablar con el conductor, o al menos hablar alto detrás de este

-conoces a un tal Jimmy Marsh, bueno pues él es dueño de este carro, no creo que se moleste somos viejos drugos,

-¿de dónde jodidos lo conoces?!- pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-compartimos bebidas e intercambiamos algo de mota ¿cuenta como amistad, verdad?- dijo Charlie conduciendo al hospital. Charlie conducía rápidamente, saltaba los altos, si la policía llegaba a ver esto serian serios problemas, synthemesco ilegal, una chica desmayada, una borracha llorando tinta cantando Fuck the USA, y un conductor igual de borracho y drogado conduciendo por Londres era algo que por lo menos valía una gran multa la cual Sirius no pagaría –QUITATE HIJO DE PUTA, NO VES QUE LLEVO PRISA- grito el pelirrojo a un cadilac destartalado que recién pasaron – estos conductores de ahora, no saben conducir malditos perros- susurro Charlie para si mismo aun que un susurro de él era como hablar normal. Harry volteo atrás para ver cómo estaban las cosas y no podían estar más inflamadas, Hermione estaba besuqueándose con Ron, los dos estaban absortos en sus labios parecía que se metían la lengua en la garganta, Dora platicaba cosas a nuestra desmayada Luna. Harry volteo otra vez a al frente pero parecía que las cosas eran igual de inflamadas, Charlie fumaba y conducía a la vez, temia mas por su vida que por su virilidad,

-¿Charlie a donde pararemos primero?-

-con Mundungus- respondió el pelirrojo dando una calada y dando vuelta a la calle, justo pasaban cerca de un puente el cual estaba arriba de un lago –el plan es este tu y Ron bajaran con el synthemesco, lo dejaran en la puerta y timbraran, yo tendré el pie en el acelerador por si las cosas se ponen pesadas y ustedes correrán al carro no se preocupen estoy preparado- dijo exhalando el humo del cigarrillo

-está bien- dijo no muy convencido el ojiverde

-pero no sin antes darme un poco de esa Marygold- el pelirrojo soltó el volante y volteo su cuerpo atrás –Dora pásame un poco-

-¡CHARLIE!- grito Harry tomando el volante difícilmente, el auto dio una vuelta derrapando, este iba directo al lago no faltaba nada para que el carro saltara directo al lago, Ron y Hermione dejaron de besuquearse y todos dieron un gran brinco cuando el alto salto –¡QUE COÑO!- grito Ron. Harry se sostuvo de su asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero en realidad si dependía, el carro se sumergió en el lago, lo último que se pudo ver de esto fue el capote del carro pero se sumergió rápidamente. Las burbujas empezaron a subir a la superficie, no duraron mucho ya rápidamente dejo de burbujear. Una mano había salido del agua y de esta el cuerpo entere de Ron Weasley el cual chapoteaba y nadaba estilo perro, de el siguieron Dora, Harry, Charlie, Luna y Hermione. Todos chapoteaban y tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire

-Charlie Weasley ¿en qué coños pensabas?- gritaba Dora enojada

-la marygold, ¡la marygold!- gritaba Harry desesperado – tal vez si me sumerjo pueda recuperarla- decía Harry mientras se sumergía intentando desesperadamente recuperar la hierba

-¡Harry! Por el amor de Dios- decía Ron que lo jalaba de las ropas – no es el momento

-¡ME ROMPERAN LAS BOLAS WEASLEY!- grito Harry volviendo a sumergirse

-¿y quien dijo que lo veremos?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa volviendo a jalar al pelinegro

-eres…un…cabron… Weasley- dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire el pelinegro

-será mejor que salgamos, me estoy congelando en este puto lago- grito Charlie nadando hacia el puente

OooOoOooOoO

Los cinco chicos salieron del lago e iban caminando por el puente, mojados, cansados y con todo menos resaca.

-¿a dónde iremos?- pregunto Dora, estaba mojada junto con todos los demás, su cabello rosa chicle lo tenía pegado al cráneo, unos mechones cubrían sus ojos, solo llevaba un vestido de tirantes, y no tenia zapatos ya que los perdió en el lago, esperaba que le contestaran rápidamente o si alguien saldría lastimado.

-no-lo-se- respondió Charlie con su largo cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole la cara, cualquiera diría que era el tipo cosa, a excepción de que un ojo azul salía del cabello

-yo me largo a mi casa, iré a esconderme, tal vez hacer un fuerte, y disfrutar de mis testículos antes de que los corten- dijo Harry caminando atropelladamente, mojado y con una chica igual de mojada que él era muy cansado, había perdido un zapato en el lago, Luna tampoco traía sus tacones, solo traía un vestido encima un suéter, Harry le había puesto encima su chamarra, mojada pero Sirius una vez le dijo que a falta de capa mejor un suéter o whiskey –gracias por el viaje Charlie-

-no hay de que- dijo Charlie guiñándole un ojo

-¿y a donde llevaras a Luna?- pregunto Ron igual de mojado que Charlie la diferencia es que él no tenía el cabello tan largo, la ropa empapada hecha jirones con Hermione sosteniéndose de sus hombros, Hermione seguía escurriendo rímel de sus ojos su cabello estaba pegado al cráneo y al cuello, igual que los demás perdió sus zapatos.

-no sé donde vive y dudo mucho que me lo diga ahora- dijo tocándole la mejilla a la chica que seguía dormida – la llevare a mi casa

-nosotros nos vamos a casa, daremos la vuelta aquí- dijo Ron

-nos veremos después entonces- se despidió Harry

-nos olemos después Potter entonces- dijo Ron con su misma sonrisa traviesa

Luna y Harry se dirigieron a casa del segundo dando vuelta a la esquina. Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a casa de los Weasley. No estaba el carro del Sr. Weasley, Charlie entro primero seguido de Ron y Hermione y Dora, Ron dejo a Hermione recostada en el sillón de la sala y Dora se quedo junto a ella. Charlie subió a inspeccionar si no había nadie mas en la casa y para su sorpresa se encontró con George y Ginny en la habitación de la segundo. Ginny estaba sentada en la silla que quedaba en frente de su ventana, la chica se encontraba con la mirada vacua y ojos llorosos, George estaba acostado en la cama viendo a la nada.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto Charlie entrando a la habitación

-no te enteraste Charlie- dijo George volteándolo a ver con una mirada que Charlie jamás había visto _preocupación_ –mamá se fue…-


	5. Siriusroyal Tea

_**Disclaimer.- soy pelirroja y no tengo dinero los personajes son de J.K Rowling, los zapatos de Luna son míos**_

_**Capitulo 5.- SiriusRoyal Tea**_

_Real Sociedad Anémica_

Harry llego a casa, estaba parado en frente de la gastada puerta de madera esperando a ver si alguna de las visitas de Sirius abría la puerta, lo cual rogaba ya que 38kg de Luna Lovegood cargados desde hace un km de distancia no era su fantasía. Nadie abría la puerta así que Harry hizo lo cualquier persona mojada y con aspecto de inmigrante mojado hacia, patearla fuertemente, la puerta se abrió dando un portazo contra la pared, Harry entro a la casa dejando a Luna en el sillón de la sala, la pobre chica aun seguía dormida como si nada hubiera pasado, Harry la cobijo con una cobija roída que se encontraba en el piso, al levantar la cobija la botella de vodka cayó fuertemente al piso pero sin romperse –_Sirius hijo de la…- _pensó Harry sacudiendo la cobija y depositándola en el cuerpo de la chica rubia. Harry la vio unos momentos, su cuerpo aun se podía notar atreves de la cobija, muy delgado, pero eso no le molestaba a Harry, cabellos rubio paja pegados al cráneo, Luna no solía usar mucho maquillaje así que su mirada seguía siendo natural ella fue la única que no lloraba en negro. -_Anémica pero bonita_- pensó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-vaya, vaya Jamie quien diría que tu traerías chicas a la casa- dijo Sirius que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina

-está dormida Sirius- dijo Harry alejándose de la chica, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba

-tan aburrido eres que la dejaste dormida, ¿no te he enseñado a tratar a una dama Jamie?- pregunto Sirius acercándose a la chica rubia. – es muy bonita y tu eres un muy mal anfitrión Leonard- dijo Sirius en una especie de tono de reproche

-solo quiero dormir un poco Sirius, luego veré que hacer- dijo Harry hastiado subiendo las escaleras

-me recuerdas a un conejo pequeña dama, si un lindo conejo, ¡JAMIE! TU ERES ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LA MARAVILLAS!- grito Sirius fuertemente como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran analogía, sin despertar a Luna, la chica demostró ser de un sueño pesado

-¿ENCONTRASTE EL LIBRO DE ALICIA OTRA VEZ?- grito Harry lejanamente

-y yo soy el sombrerero, si, un conejo, Alicia y el sombrerero, solo nos falta el hombro lobo…- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sentándose en el sillón, subiendo sus pies a en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado.

-_When logic and proportion__  
__Have fallen sloppy dead__  
__And the white knight is talking backwards__  
__And the red queen's off with her head__ –_ cantaba Sirius en voz baja mientras sacaba de una pequeña caja de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la meza una jeringa, esta la puso sobre su regazo, de los bolsillos de sus pantalones sacaba un encendedor y sobre la misma mesa se encontraba un plato de cereal a medio comer, saco la cuchara y la limpio en su gastada camisa con la leyenda _Led Zeppelin._

_-_bueno rubia, es hora de que me vaya de vacaciones- dijo poniendo un contenido blanco parecido al algodón en la cuchara y la calentaba con el encendedor. – ojala nos veamos después pequeño conejo- dijo Sirius mientras metía el contenido en la jeringa.

-_Remember__  
__What the door mouse said__  
__Feed your head__  
__Feed your head_.- cantaba Sirius entre dientes ya que sujetaba la jeringa en su boca, mientras amarraba a su brazo el cable del teléfono.

-_And if you go chasing rabbits__  
__And you know you're going to fall__  
__Tell him a hookah-smokin' caterpillar__  
__Has given you the call_ – ahora murmuraba Sirius inyectándose el contenido de la jeringa Heroína – nos veremos en Jutladia pequeño conejo…- dijo esto último con los ojos cerrados quitándose la jeringa que colgaba de su piel

_OoOOoOoOoOoO_

Harry se encontraba acostado en su cuarto con un libro sostenido arriba de cabeza, el libro si titulaba _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ era de dibujos ya que lo que Harry menos necesitaba era pensar y que mejor que un libro de dibujos. El cuarto de Harry era oscuro con un gran afiche de una chica desnuda, uno en su techo de unos grandes pechos femeninos y uno de Led Zeppelin para varear en la puerta. El cuarto era un remolino de ropa, con una ventana que daba vista a la calle.

-''_bueno'' dijo Alicia _'' _tal vez este en otro cuerpo, porque este no es mío debe ser de la tonta de mi compañera…- _leía Harry con la voz chillona femenina – este libro es bastante analógico, debería censurarlo para Sirius, no quiero verlo disfrazado del sombrerero- pensaba Harry en voz alta mientras daba vuelta a la pagina. Curiosamente pensaba que Sirius tenía razón, (pero jamás lo diría en voz alta y menos en la casa donde las paredes (Sirius) tenían grandes y musculosos oídos) Luna se le figuraba al conejo blanco, con esa mirada soñadora, escabulléndose de la realidad, pero él Alicia ¡vamos! El era más macho y no se dejaba llevar por analogías aun que en el fondo, si lo era…

Harry cayo profundamente dormido con el libro en su estomago, solo pida pensar en dos cosas antes de dormir, _-me romperán las bolas, oh Dios me romperán las bolas, jodido Weasley hijo de la grandísima perra,- _ y _- Ginny, la gran poeta Ginny ojala pudiera enterrar mis dedos en esa cabellera de fuego y darle un beso en sus labios, ojala pudiera….- _pensó esto último cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, el cansancio y el pendiente deseo de no perder la virginidad.

_Torció tan bruscamente que Alicia no tuvo ni tiempo siquiera tiempo de pensar en detenerse y se encontró cayendo, por lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo o ella caía muy despacio.._

_-Sirius ¿Mamá caerá hasta atravesar la tierra?- pregunto el pequeño Harry de siete años_

_-tal vez pequeño drugo, tal vez mami ahora nos este viendo desde allá arriba- dijo Sirius señalando el techo lleno de dibujos hechos por el pequeño niño y unas que otras estrellas fosforilocas _

_-¿desde el techo?_

_-no Harry, desde Jutladia – corrigió Sirius chupando e inhalando su pipa _

_-extraño a mami y papi_

_-y ellos te extrañan a ti Jamie, cuando la gente que te ama se va, jamás te abandonan Harry, siempre estarán aquí- dijo Sirius señalando al pequeño corazón de Harry con su pipa – recuérdalo siempre Jamie_

_-Harry- dijo una voz al lado del pequeño chico de gafas, este volteo y vio a su madre, tenía el cabello lleno de tierra y las uñas negras, la cara estaba llena de polvo y los ojos los tenia brillosos y verdosos como los recordaba antes de que ella muriera_

_-haré algo bueno por ti pronto_

Harry abrió bruscamente los ojos, hasta leer libros de dibujos alteraban el sueño.

-_Mamá caerá hasta atravesar la tierra…- _murmuro Harry en voz baja, no recordaba mucho de su niñez y menos esa conversación que había tenido con su padrino, Harry sintió un olor a huevos cocidos en el aire, ¿Luna estará cocinando? Pensó Harry levantándose de la cama, vio el reloj que tenía en la cómoda los números verdes tenían las 6:45 p.m, era demasiado tarda para huevos cocidos, Harry se dirigió escaleras abajo directo a la cocina. Harry se asomo por la pecera y efectivamente ahí estaba Luna, podía oír el fuego y los huevos cocinándose haciendo ese sonido freído del aceite, Luna ya no traía sus medias rotas y su vestido, tenia puesta una camiseta enorme de _Sex Pistols _su enorme cabellera rubia tapaba la portada de atrás y solo se alcanzaba a leer la leyenda de atrás _Fucking Great_, el cabello de Luna era más largo de lo que recordaba y era un poco más alta igual de lo que recordaba

-no tenias por que hacer el desayuno Luna- dijo Harry acercándose a la estufa donde se encontraba Luna

-no te preocupes Harry no me moleste- dijo una voz femenina que estaba detrás de él, Harry volteo para encontrarse a Luna sentada en el sofá con las piernas arriba de este y su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Luna traía puesta una peluca rosa chicle que le llegaba hasta la los hombros tenia algunos mechones lacios rubios salidos de la peluca rosa chicle

-¿entonces quien esta…?-

-HARRY CARIÑO SIENTATE A DESAYUNAR AMOR- dijo Sirius con voz chillona femenina. Traía puesta igual una peluca rubia y varios casi todo el cabello negro saliéndole de frente

-¿de donde coños sacaron las pelucas?- pregunto Harry extrañado

-ya está el desayuno- grito Sirius, mientras servía los huevos (quemados)

-las encontramos en el ático, creo que eran de la abuela de Sirius- dijo Luna sentándose en la mesa

-¿Luna quieres té?- pregunto Sirius poniendo la tetera a calentar

-si me encantaría

-¿tu Leonard?

-si-

-¿te llamas Leonard?- pregunto Luna viendo con una amplia sonrisa a Harry

-es Sir Leonard Cohen- respondió Sirius antes de que Harry lo hiciera – saben es muy tarde para el desayuno- dijo Sirius aun con los huevos en el sartén este los vio y los lanzo al techo

-Sirius joder, rompes la ventana y ahora esto- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa al ver lo que su padrino hacia

-huevos mas huevos menos- dijo este apagando el fuego de la tetera que comenzaba a pitar – que tipo de té quieres Luna?

-hierba buena

Sirius se asomo a la alacena buscando el té el cual encontró rápidamente y puso tres bolsitas en las tres pequeñas tazas gastadas llenas de grietas

-Leonard toma- dijo Sirius sentándose pasando el té a los dos adolescentes, Luna le dio un sorbo al suyo –sabes Luna deberías pertenecer a nuestra asociación – dijo Sirius sorbiendo su té

-¿de qué es su asociación?- pregunto Luna viéndolo con una sonrisa soñadora

-_La Real Sociedad Anémica_ yo soy el fundador- dijo Sirius tomando la botella de vodka que se encontraba debajo de la mesa –tú podrías ser Lady White Lunática – agrego Sirius revolviendo el vodka con el té

-estaría más que encantada- dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-no te comprometas- murmuro Harry,

-calla Cohen o te pondré de grumete

-no es un barco-

-es lo que yo quiero que sea- respondió con pucheros el moreno – y dime Lady White Lunatica ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Xenophilius Lovegood es mi padre- dijo esta revolviendo su té

-¡Xeno es tu padre! El es el tipo más loco que he conocido, sabias que lo expulsaron de la escuela de arte, según había oído estaban pintando modelos y la que había llegado era una chica con una curvas que para que te cuento, el punto es que tu padre se sentó arriba de ella y lo expulsaron por _indecente _esos malditos ingleses estirados

-Sirius tú también eres ingles- dijo Harry viéndolo como a un niño pequeño

-sip, y me encanta, siempre tengo hora del té Leonard- dijo sorbiendo su té y expulsando un gas – Leonard Cohen ¿Qué haces? ¿ya estas tirándote pedos tan pronto?- pregunto Sirius viéndolo con reproche mientras Luna reía por lo bajo

-¡no soy yo!

-deberías ir a China. Allí, cuanto mayor el eructo, mejor la comida- dijo Sirius volviéndose a echar un gas. Harry miraba a Luna apenado mientras esta se desatornillaba de la risa – Un gran pedo con gracia te consigue el postre gratis

-¡eso es asqueroso, no ves que tenemos invitados pulgoso!- dijo dándole una patada en los testículos, Luna ya no podía mas así que cayó de la mesa

-ustedes dos tienen hacen muy buenas fiestas de té- dijo esta riéndose aun, mientras Harry tomaba el té y Sirius lloraba del dolor, Sirius volviendo a recuperarse del dolor tomo una bocanada de aire.

-sabes, me recuerdas a mi sobrina Nymphadora, es muy carismática esa mujer, deberíamos invitarla Cohen- dijo Sirius tomando la botella de vodka

-Dora es estupenda, dice cosas interesantes- respondió Luna dándole un sorbo a su té

-si, la única de mi familia que tiene algo de humor, debió sacarlo de mi

-de ti nada pulgoso

-¿Por qué pulgoso?- pregunto Luna extrañada

-en mis tiempo Luna, según el padre de Jamie yo parecía un perro así que me apodaron Canuto por ello un gran perro negro, si señor

-no es cierto Luna, Sirius es la persona más drogada que puedas conoces, el puede hacer Canutos con los churros

-aparte muchacho- dijo este tomando de su botella –bienvenida a nuestra fiesta de té Luna o debería decir Lady White-

-gracias Sir Canuto Padfoot

''_bueno'' dijo Alice '' las personas más raras, son las mas geniales…._


	6. Radio friendly unit shifter

_**Disclaimer.- soy pelirroja pero no millonaria, los personajes son de J.K Rowling, los zapatos de Luna me pertenecen**_

_**Cap. 5.- Radio friendly unit shifter**_

Las hojas caían ligeramente de el viejo árbol de los Weasley caían sin preocupación, sin prisas, al fin y al cabo eran hojas muertas. Por la ventana del piso de superior se podía ver a una chica pelirroja viendo perdidamente esas hojas muertas. La chica seguía sentada en su cuarto con la luz apagada, el cielo era de un tono anaranjado con nubes oscuras. En el regazo de la chica seguía aquella nota, arrugada y mojada, eran pequeñas gotas las que tenían la nota, pero aun se alcanzaba a ver el escrito.

_Salí por un par de días. Besos Mamá_

Ocho palabras pueden hacer diferencia, cualquiera diría, _volverá no tienes por qué preocuparte_, pero sería mentira decírselo a la única hija de los Weasley, no estaba la ropa de la Sra. Weasley, tampoco sus joyas, su maquillaje, no había nada de la Sra. Weasley. Solo podía ver una explicación para eso, cansancio y fantasmas.

Ginny desde que encontró la nota no se ha movido de su lugar, desde que hablo con George, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra más. Charlie pareció reaccionar normal, no se inmuto y no pregunto, solo lanzo el armario de la Sra. Weasley por la ventana, Ron solo se durmió acurrucándose junto a Hermione en el sillón de la sala y Dora se había ido de la casa. George seguía acostado en la habitación de Ginny, no se movía igual que su hermana veía a la nada.

-¿segura de que no lo has olvidado Ginny?- pregunto George desde la cama

-¿olvidar el que?- pregunto Ginny sin inmutarse de su estado

-ya sabes, si ella dice que se va de vacaciones tú dices ''está bien'', tomas unas cuantas pastillas y te olvidas de esa conversación- dijo George queriendo creer que así fuera, un pequeño olvido de Ginny.

-no, George ella y yo no hablamos mucho, no quieras echarme a mí la culpa- dijo esto último viendo a su hermano con mirada seria, George le siguió la mirada pero no puedo aguantar la mirada tan dura y seria de su hermana así que el bajo la suya.

-esto es una mierda, mamá no se fue, ella no nos dejaría- dijo George levantándose de la cama yendo a la puerta

-revisa George, no hay nada de ella aquí, despierta de una vez, ella nos abandono- dijo la chica volviendo a su estado, ver a la nada.

-¡ELLA NO SE FUE!- grito George a Ginny la cual no volteo, George se fue escaleras abajo, estaba molesto y enfadado, se dirigió directo a la sala, donde estaban los dos adolescentes dormidos. Las múltiples fotos en la sala, todos los Weasley, toda la familia, sonriendo, parecía que se burlaban de él con sus ojos vidriosos y esas sonrisas permanentes, pero la foto que más le molesto fue la de su hermano gemelo, viéndolo con esa sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¿Qué tiene de divertido, eh?! – Pregunto George enfadado con la foto - ¡RESPONDEME, ¿DE QUE COÑO TE RIES?- grito George furico , tomo la foto y la arrojo por la ventana -¡¿ POR QUE TODOS SE RIEN?!- grito George arrancando todas la fotos y arrojándolas por la ventana, Ron y Hermione despertaron al oír los vidrios quebrarse

-¿ QUE COÑO TE PASA GEORGE?- gritaron Ron y Hermione al unisonó desde el sillón, pero parecía que George no lo oía seguía arrojando los marcos de las fotos, tomando los cuadros de las fotos de los estantes y arrojándolos. Ron se paro y detuvo a su hermano tomándolo de las muñecas antes de que lanzara la foto de toda la familia reunida –¡¿qué tienes en la cabeza George?!- pregunto Ron preocupado.

-mamá- susurro George con la mirada baja - ¡MAMA SE FUE!- dijo apartando a Ron de un empujón, tiro la foto familiar la cual cayo quebrándose en pedazos el vidrio los cuales se esparcieron por el piso y ocultaron la cara de los gemelos de la foto. – ¡Y JAMAS VOLVERA!- grito tomando la foto de recién casados de sus padres que estaba colgada arriba de la mesa.

-eso no es lo que te molesta George, a mi no puedes engañarme- dijo Ron acercándose lentamente a su hermano – es… Fred ¿verdad?

-¡CALLATE!- grito George alzando el cuadro y estrellándolo contra su rodilla alzada, el cuadro se rompió en dos –CALLATE, CALLATE, ¡CALLATE!- gritaba entrecortadamente George saltando sobre el cuadro.

-George, esto no es tu culpa- dijo Ron intentado tranquilizar a su hermano

-apártate Ron, si no quieres que te deje el otro ojo morado - dijo el pelirrojo viéndolo fríamente

-George….

-¡cállate!- le grito furioso arrojando lo que quedaba del cuadro a la ventana

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sirius y Harry se encontraban dormidos en los sillones, las tazas de té estaban derramando su contenido junto a la meza y la botella de vodka se encontraba vacía. El gramófono tenía una canción de los _Sex Pistols_ titulada _My Way_, la potente y aguda voz de Sid Vicius no despertaba a los dos hombres dormidos, Luna los veía divertida nunca en su vida había pertenecido a una asociación y menos a una real. Harry estaba tirado en el piso con una pierna arriba del sillón y una mano arriba de la pequeña mesa, Sirius tenía un pie arriba de la espalda de Harry y baba colgándole de la comisura de la boca la escena más paternal y perfecta que Luna jamás había visto, Luna tomo la sudadera de Harry que se encontraba colgando del perchero y salió de la casa, pero no sin antes robarle un beso a Harry mientras dormía.

La chica salió del barrio algo desalineada pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la chica caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, plena y feliz. Luna reía de tan solo acordarse de lo que paso en la pequeña fiesta de té, la gente la veía extrañada pero ella no le importo seguía riendo como si fuera otra vez una chica de once años riéndose por cualquier estupidez. Una hoja de color cafeanaranjado cayó en la cabeza de la rubia, esta miro para arriba viendo la hoja caer de su cabeza, antes de que tocara el piso la chica la tomo, era tan frágil, la chica cerro la palma de su mano estrujando a la hoja muerta, y al abrirla la hoja se encontraba hecha polvo la chica soplo los restos de la hoja, los cuales volaron directo a un vidrio roto que se encontraba en el pasto. Luna se acerco donde estaba el vidrio, el cual tenía pegado un trozo de fotografía, era un chico pelirrojo pecoso con una sonrisa traviesa, un brazo sobre los hombros pero no se veía de quien, el chico pelirrojo se encontraba delante de un gran árbol, idéntico al gran árbol detrás de Luna del que caían las hojas muertas. –_George..-_ pensó Luna viendo la foto un momento más antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de la chamarra. Luna oyó un sonido de vidrios quebrarse pesadamente, la chica alzo la vista y vio cuadros saliendo de la ventana de una gran casa.

-¡GEORGE BASTA, DETENTE ESTAS DESTROZANDO LA CASA!- gritaban dentro de la casa

-¿_Ron?-_ se pregunto Luna mentalmente, acercándose a la entrada esquivando algunos cuadros, la casa se encontraba entrecerrada, la chica no sabía si debería tocar la puerta o no, pero eso se acabo cuando de la puerta salieron Ron y Hermione.

-Luna.. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ron con la nariz sangrándole

-yo oí ruidos y vi cuadros salir volando desde la…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que una silla salió de la ventana quebrándola en pedazos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Luna viendo la silla con una pata quebrada

-mi madre se fue y George parecía no tomarlo muy bien- dijo Ron quitándose la sangre que caía de su nariz.

-¿él es que está lanzando todo esto?- pregunto Luna desconcertada –¿y los demás?- pregunto la rubia viendo a Ron

-tampoco se encuentran en su mejor estado

-¿tu estas bien?- pregunto la chica viendo maternalmente al pelirrojo

-mejor que los demás- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, Luna lo vio preocupada, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido buscando algo para Ron.

-toma- dijo la chica de mirada soñadora dándole un pañuelo

-gracias Lunática- dijo Ron tomando el pañuelo, sonriéndole a la chica. Luna le devolvió la sonrisa, la chica se acerco a la puerta abriéndola, una lámpara se había estrellado contra la pared cerca de Luna.

-no tienes porque entrar, George no te oirá, y no creo que quiera consejos de una desconocida- dijo Ron desde la entrada.

-el y yo somos amigos- dijo Luna dando un paso más para ir a donde se encontraba George.

-yo te dije Lunática- murmuro Ron alejándose de la casa con Hermione.

Luna entro a la sala, donde se encontraba el pelirrojo lanzando cosas a diestra y siniestra, el chico gritaba y destrozaba, Luna se sintió mal por su amigo esta se acerco a George el cual parecía que no la veía.

-George, ¡George!- gritaba Luna para hacerse notar pero no le funcionaba, la chica dio un pasa más acercándose al pelirrojo –¡GEORGE WEASLEY! – grito fuertemente la chica, el pelirrojo por fin la vio, la miro con odio este le grito bellas palabras (vulgaridades), el chico le lanzo un gato de porcelana el cual impacto en el brazo de Luna quebrándose en mil pedazos. La chica mira a George con los ojos dilatados y luego a su brazo el cual tenía una gran cortada horizontal arriba del codo. George por fin se detuvo

-Lunática, ¡LUNA!- grito George acercándose a Luna

-por fin te detuviste, eh bastardo- dijo Luna con una sonrisa, sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado

-perdón, Luna perdón- se disculpa el pelirrojo abrazando a Luna

-acepto tus disculpa Georgy, pero suéltame- dijo esta desde su cuello –me lastimas..-

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la cocina, sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, ambos tenían bigotes de leche, en frente de ellos se encontraban dos grandes vasos los cuales tenían leche. Luna tenía una venda en su brazo lastimado.

-¿Cómo te fue con Harry?- pregunto George sorbiendo su leche

-no tuvimos sexo.- dijo Luna viendo a George a los ojos

El chico la vio por un momento lo cual no duro mucho bajando después la mirada

-¿eso tuvo que estar mal?- pregunto George tomando otra botella de leche que estaba debajo de la meza

-digamos que fue divertido- dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa

El chico le pasó una botella a Luna, ambos sorbieron de la leche dándoles grandes tragos hasta dejarse grandes bigotes lechosos.

-George, ¿Dónde está tu madre?- pregunto Luna dejando la botella de leche a un lado

-no lose, chica- dijo viendo al infinito, dándole otro sorbo a su leche

-George, puedes intentarlo ¿no?, no madres, no padres, solo ustedes- dijo Luna viéndolo fijamente

-suena estupendo para mí, pero yo… tengo un padre

Luna lo vio extrañado, George sonreía melancólicamente

-¿y… donde esta?

-trabajando como siempre…- dijo George viendo a Luna con esa sonrisa melancólica

-¿en donde trabaja?- dijo viéndolo seriamente

-trabaja en la policía, en el departamento de tráfico de armas ilegales

-vamos- dijo Luna levantándose de la mese provocando que la leche se cayera de su lugar

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Ambos chicos estaban parados en frente de la estación de policía.

-no creo que esto sea buena idea- dijo George jalando a Luna para irse

-cállate y entremos Weasley- dijo Luna con una sonrisa jalándolo del gorro de su chaqueta, ambos chicos entraron a la estación, había algunos escritorios y muchas personas vestidas de azul marino o negro pasaban y venían, la chica se acerco a la primera chica que vio en escritorio

-disculpe- dijo Luna, a lo cual la chica la vio a ella y después a George, la chica era rubia de cabello corto, con ropa inmaculadamente limpia

-George.. ¡George!- dijo esta con voz empalagosa -¡que encantadora sorpresa!

-mira, no habíamos planeado…-

-disculpe no se encuentra el Sr. Arthur Weasley- pregunto Luna callando a George

-tu padre no está, pero pueden dejarle un mensaje – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula o tenia ganchos invisibles en la boca

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no está aquí?... bueno podríamos…

-si queremos dejarle un mensaje

-¡maravilloso! ¡maravilloso!- dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa que se fue achicando hasta dejarla con la cara seria, la chica saco una pequeña libreta de uno de los cajones del escritorio - ¿Cómo está tu madre, George?- pregunto la chica con su voz empalagosa, George tenía la mirada perdida, con una cara de seriedad.

-de hecho esa es la razón por la que…- dijo Luna pero fue callada por George

-sí, lo está haciendo muy bien- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la secretaria seriamente

-¿sí? No tuvo otra recaída, verdad- pregunto la secretaria con una sonrisa fingida

-um, no lo creo, ella está bien- dijo George volviendo a bajar la mirada

Luna lo vio con reproche

-bueno bien, mándale mis saludos- dijo la secretaria sacando una pluma de su escritorio –entonces que es lo que quieres…- la secretaria no puedo acabar ya que de la entrada de la estación entro el Sr. Weasley, este se acerco a la secretaria, parecía no notar a George este lo vio fríamente y Luna se quedo sorprendida

-¿ha habido algo Johan?- pregunto quitándose su sombrero de hongo.

- ¡Arthur! Mira aquí está tu hijo- dijo con una sonrisa fingida la secretaria, el Sr. Weasley volteo a ver a su hijo como si fuera un extraño, George lo veía fríamente -¡es George, no es estupendo!- dijo la secretaria

-estoy ocupado- dijo el Sr, Weasley sin hacer amago de conversación con su hijo, volteo a ver a su secretaria nuevamente. – Deberías estar en casa ó trabajando, eres igual de inútil que tu madre- dijo el Sr. Weasley dirigiéndose a la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la secretaria – no te quiero aquí, estoy ocupado- dijo dándole un portazo a la puerta.

George bajo la mirada, ya no era fría si no melancólica, Luna lo vio con infinita tristeza, la chica tomo la mano del pelirrojo entrelazando sus dedos, intentando darle fuerza.

-todo está bien, el solo tuvo un largo día- dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa. El chico se soltó de la mano de Luna y vio fríamente a la secretaria, se acerco un paso al escritorio y tumbo todas sus cosas de un manotazo. George salió corriendo de la estación. Luna se quedo viendo a la secretaria duramente.

-mire, su madre..

-¿quiere dinero, o algo de su padre?

La chica vio esta vez despectivamente a la secretaria. – No, no lo quiere- dijo Luna, salió corriendo de la estación intentando alcanzar a George.

-¡George!- grito Luna, corrió rápidamente intentando alcanzar al pelirrojo, este dio vuelta a la esquina , Luna corrió dio vuelta igual a la esquina el pelirrojo corría demasiado rápido para ella, el pelirrojo seguía derecho, Luna siguió corriendo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, cuando fijo su vista nuevamente al horizonte el chico ya se había detenido. Justo en el cementerio.

El chico se detuvo y se sentó en el respaldo de una lapida, Luna corrió hacia él. Cuando ya por fin había quedado en frente de él, este se encontraba con un cigarro en la boca, intentado encender un cerillo. Luna se sentó junta enfrente de él, George seguía intentando prender el cerillo

-¿todo está bien?- pregunto Luna viendo preocupada a George, e intentando devolverse el aliento

-a mi padre le gustaba pescar, siempre nos llevaba a mí y a mi gemelo- dijo George mirando a Luna con una sonrisa -yo era una mierda para hacer nudos el siempre me arrebataba las cuerdas y decía ''Ah Georgy, tú no tienes dedos para esto'', pues mira lo que pueden hacer mis jodidos dedos- dijo bajando la mirada, volviendo a pasar el cerillo por la lija, la cual prendió, George se quito el cigarro de la boca y puso el cigarrillo boca abajo con el cerillo, el cual empezó a echar humo, el pelirrojo se lo metió a los labios y comenzó a darle caladas, al exhalar el humo del cigarro vio a Luna con una sonrisa.

-¿quieres oír, cual fue el mejor día de mi vida?- dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a echar calada al cigarrillo. Luna lo miro con infinita preocupación.

-fue mi primera broma, cuando mi hermano mayor Bill regreso de la escuela militar él me dio unos cohetes- dijo con una gran sonrisa George, dándole otra calada – me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo que los usara para hacer algo inolvidable, se los lleve a mi hermano gemelo, ese mismo día nos fuimos a un campamento de verano. Las letrinas eran asquerosas, lo más repugnante que puedas imaginar, había mierda embarrada en el techo y pis en lo orinales, bueno… Fred y yo queríamos volar los baños, estaba emocionado era mi primera broma estaba tan emocionado que me hice pis encima, mis pantalones tenían una gran mancha, no quería que lo viera así que me di la vuelta, Fred me pidió que encendiera las cerillas, pero le decía que no podía, me dio la vuelta, yo tenía mis manos cubriendo la macha lo hice más obvio, Fred me miro y no se carcajeo como pensaba, simplemente se bajo sus pantalones y se los quito, me miro y me dijo ''vamos Georgy no querrás hacer la broma orinado ¿o sí?'' Me quite los pantalones y me puse los de él. Pusimos los cohetes en el escusado, salimos corriendo antes de que explotara, todos se reían de nosotros, a Fred no le importo solo reía y me miraba con esa sonrisa traviesa ''lo hicimos Georgy, lo hicimos''. Ese es el mejor día de mi vida.- finalizo George con una sonrisa melancólica mirando al suelo, Luna lo estrecho entre sus brazos. George se abrazo de sus piernas con el cigarrillo en mano.

-¿sabes que harás ahora?- pregunto Luna separándose de él.

-¿Quién, yo? No…

-¿crees que tu mamá va a volver?- pregunto Luna viendo al pelirrojo

-No..- dijo George dándole una última calada al cigarro – ella, sigue por ahí- dijo George parándose

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la rubia parándose también

-dejo otra vez flores en la tumba- dijo George tomando el ramo de flores multicolores que estaba a un lado de la tumba

-oh, encontré esto en el jardín de tu casa- dijo Luna sacando el vidrio con la fotografía del chico pelirrojo, George tomo el trozo de fotografía y sonrió cuando la contemplo

-es Fred- dijo George dejando la fotografía en el arco que formaba la lapida, arriba de la foto dejo lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo, el cuan se consumía lentamente dejando aquel humo bailarín. Ambos chicos se alejaron del cementerio. Dejando aquella lapida sola, con el cigarro consumiéndose, la lapida tenía una leyenda de grandes y flacas letras blancas.

_Fred Weasley_

_Amado Hijo, Hermano y Ángel. _


	7. We All We Have

_**Disclaimer.- soy pelirroja y los personajes son de J.K Rowling algunos lugares son de Antoni Burgues, la mota de George me pertenece**_

_**Comentarios de la autora.-**_

_**Basado en mis traumas con la gran película de Stan Kubrick ese hombre es genial, ojala y sepan a cual me refiero. GalaTea**_

_**Cap. 7.- We are all We have**_

-¡Nymphadora! ¿Dónde diablos has estado?- pregunto preocupada, una mujer de aspecto cansado, la mujer pasaba por los cuarenta años, tenía un cabello castaño oscuro en el cual se le empezaban a notar varias canas, ojos café grisáceos, tenia pose altanero, pero eso no significaba que la mujer lo fuera.

-Vamos Andrómeda son solo las ocho de la noche, no debes preocuparte- dijo la pelirrosa dejando su chaqueta en el perchero

-_soy mamá, _no soy uno de tus amigos para que me llames así- dijo viendo a su hija, la cual se dirigía a su cuarto. – ¡Desde ayer no estás en la casa Nymphadora! . Has estado con Charile, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Andrómeda acercándose a su hija la cual ya estaba entrando a su cuarto. –¡Estabas con Charlie Weasley verdad! ¡Nymphadora cuantas veces te he dicho, el es una mala compañía!- grito Andrómeda detrás de su hija, la chica ya estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo encaro a su madre.

-¡No me llames así, soy Dora mamá DO-RA!- grito la chica – Charlie no es malo, el es mi mejor amigo, yo sé con quién quiero estar y con quién no.- dicho esto Dora cerró la puerta antes de que su madre dijera algo mas puso seguro a la puerta, Andrómeda toco la puerta. -¡Abre la puerta Nymphadora!- dijo está tocando más fuerte, la chica se sentó en su cama, la habitación de la chica era de un color rojo, tenia afiches de varias bandas. _The Exploited, Dead Kennedys, Sex Pistols, The Casualities, Ramones, The Clash. _En el techo de la habitación estaba escrito con aerosol _Somos todo lo que tenemos._ Según la madre de Dora ''_eso es vandalismo'', _simplemente es arte le decía la chica con una sonrisa. En una esquina de la cama se encontraba un gran estuche de un instrumento, el cual era el saxofón, algo que ama Nymphadora Tonks es la poesía y de la mejor manera que ella conocía para expresarla era la música. En el escritorio de la habitación había varios papeles y revistas viejas de los _Rolling Stones_, había algunas partituras y unas libretas con el marco de las páginas bastante maltratadas como si hubieran sido abiertas una y otra vez, ojeados, arrugados por los mismos dedos que sostienen la libreta. Al lado de la cama había un buro. Dora abrió el cajón que había en este sacando de ahí un cilindro anaranjado, de este saco una píldora azulada, la chica arrojo el cilindro dentro del cajón nuevamente. La chica metió la mano debajo de su cama buscando su botellón de agua, había restos de comida, una caja de pizza de hace dos semanas, peluches, zapatos viejos y calcetines, la chica empujo todo lo que no fuera la botella de agua. Dora saco la lengua, comenzando a desesperarse por no encontrar esa maldita botella, Dora estaba a punto de decir una blasfemia hasta que sus dedos pudieron tantear ese cilindro de plástico. La chica lo jalo y quitándole el polvo que tenia, puso la pastilla sobre su lengua y como apareció ese musculo rosado, desapareció, dio un trago a la botella de agua y trago la pastilla. Las estrellas titilaban en el oscuro cielo de Inglaterra, Dora apago las luces de su habitación la cual se quedo a oscuras la única luz que había eran los rayos de la luna entrando por la ventana, la chica de pelo rosado saco de su cajón un pequeño gramófono en el cual tenía un disco puesto _Ludving Van Beethoven, _puso la aguja en la primera línea del disco y este empezó a sonar con la bellísima 5a Sinfonía de Ludving Van, el acabado perfecto de un día perfecto, en la mente de la chica venían imágenes, recuerdos tal vez… caballos galopando libremente, ella sentada en una banca vacía en el parque municipal, colibríes volando dentro de una jaula, el crepúsculo pasa rápidamente detrás de Dora, las estrellan titilan diferentes color, el cinturón de Orión cae, al estrella Sirio se transforma en una supernova, la visión de la chica sentada en el parque siendo ella mismacon sangre en la ropa, los colibríes caían muertos uno a uno en la jaula, Sirio se convertía de una supernova a polvo estelar, el crepúsculo se quedo permanentemente detrás de aquella chica con ropa sangrante. La canción había cesado, Dora abrió los ojos los cuales ni había notado que cerraba en el proceso de la sinfonía.

-_Hermoso…-_ susurro Dora en voz baja, quedándose profundamente dormida.

_OoOOoOoOOoOooO_

Andrómeda tocaba la puerta sin parar de la recamara de su hija, la cual no abría, Dora despertó por el ruido de los _toc toc toc_. Puso la almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Nymphadora levántate, llegaras tarde a la escuela.- dijo Andrómeda dejando de tocar la puerta.

-Me duele la cabeza madre, hoy no podre ir- respondió Dora sin abrir los ojos, con la almohada aun sobre la cabeza.

-Llevas una semana sin ir a la escuela- dijo Andrómeda viendo la puerta enojada como si mirara a su propia hija.

-Con el reposo se me quitara madre, cuando despierte estaré tan fresca como una lechuga.- dijo Dora dando la espalda a la puerta, con su cuerpo viendo a la ventana .

-¿Iras al menos a trabajar?- pregunto Andrómeda, recargando su cuerpo sobre la puerta, poniendo su oreja en la puerta.

-Claro madre- la respuesta convenció a la madre de la chica, la cual se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su almuerzo para el trabajo

-está bien Nymphadora, pero más te vale que cuando vuelva estés levantada o si no te juro que ese dolor se volverá una migraña interminable.- dijo Andrómeda dese la cocina

-tan claro como el agua sin inmundicia- contesto la pelirrosa acurrucándose entre las cobijas

-YA ME VOY NYMPHADORA, RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE- grito Andrómeda saliendo de la puerta principal.

-Que te vaya bien en el trabajo, ma-

Dora se levanto dos horas después de la ida de su Andrómeda, su madre trabajaba en el hospital ayudando a los niños con discapacidades, un grupo especial del _Tourette _. La chica despertó tal cual había dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior. Medias, un vestido verde de tirantes y un abrigo negro con su cabello rosa hecho un desastre o en otra opinión de _Joey Ramone_ . La chica se levanto y quito seguro de su puerta antes de salir instintivamente volteo a su cama echa un desastre por supuesto pero en la mismo buro que tenia al lado de su cama había un papel colorido con grandes letras naranjas donde se leía _''EL BAR LA SIRENA DESMEMBRADA, ORGULLOSO DE PRESENTAR EL PRIMER CONCURSO POETICO, A LAS 9:00 p.m MUSICA Y BEBIDAS GRATIS''. _Dora sonrió al ver el papel, debía _no _tenía que ir, ¿pero con quien? Era la pregunta que tenía en mente la chica de cabello rosa, tal vez lo pensaría mejor con algo en el estomago, si eso tenía que ser, pensaba la chica dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_OoOOoOooOoO_

_-Estoy cayendo, muy lento, Harry. Los lados de la madriguera están llenos de armarios y estanterías… ¿puedes oírme, Harry querido?- preguntaba Lily Potter desde la oscuridad de la madriguera del jardín de Sirius_

_-¡MAMA!- gritaba Harry metiendo su mano infantil dentro de la madriguera, buscando aquella mano que solía acariciar su cabeza._

_-Se ha ido Jamie, debes afrontarlo- consolaba Sirius a Harry que sin éxito seguía estirando mas su mano, los ojos de Harry tenían lagrimas, una en cada ojo._

_-¡no está muerta!- afirmo el pequeño Harry de siete años _

-¿Quién no está muerta Jamie baba Jimmy?- pregunto Sirius dándole pequeñas cachetadas al adolescente que estaba a su lado recostado en el sillón

-volví hablar dormido ¿verdad?- pregunto este -¿Por qué traigo puesta una peluca rosa, Sirius?- comento Harry viendo los mechones rosa chicles que caían de su frente.

-No lose Leonard, ¿Por qué el té rojo es rojo?- afirmo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Sirius, ¿tenemos helado?-

-no

-mi vida no es nada sin el helado- dijo el chico de gafas volteando a ver a su padrino

-y la mía no es nada sin mi katana ¿me ves quejándome?-

-tú no tienes katana Sirius, te embauque-

-¡claro que sí! cuando fui a la guerra en Korea del norte a pelear por nuestro bien amado país y nuestra Reina, se la quite a un soldado japonés moribundo en Korawa- dijo este agitando la mano como si tuviera una espada

-Sirius, dudo mucho que TU hayas ido a la guerra- dijo Harry viéndolo como a un niño pequeño – y si tuvieras una espada, ahora mismo tendría una próstesis en la mano derecha

-tienes razón, soy demasiado fuerte para ir a la guerra, tal vez la Reina tenga mejores planes para mí, como ser su guardaespaldas o hacer tratos con la Rusia comunista.- dijo este con un brillo en sus ojos, como un niño al saber que Santa Clous le dará ese regalo tan preciado

-Sirius, Rusia dejo de ser comunista hace tiempo.-

-¿y la guerra fría?...

-fue en Estados Unidos, no aquí.-

-…¿y la segunda guerra mundial?

-hace años también Sirius, ¿te volviste a fumar las plantas del jardín?

-no, aprendí mi lección- dijo este poniéndose unos lentes oscuros que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor. – ¿No quieres cuidarme otra vez verdad Jamie?- dijo Sirius viéndolo con una sonrisa juguetona

-no es eso pulguiento, pero no fue muy… como decirlo… _agradable _verte verde.-

-te quiero Jamie.- dijo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado fuertemente –algún día hare algo bueno por ti pronto…- dijo Sirius abrazando mas fuerte a su ahijado el cual se estaba poniendo morado por falta de aire, pero esas palabras le trajeron imágenes a Harry, su madre llena de tierra acariciando su cabeza.

-quiero…-

-¡si Jamie yo también, te quiero!- apretó más y más el pelinegro

-quiero…-

-¿quieres?

-¡quiero que me dejes respirar!- dijo este intentando empujar a su padrino

-perdón Jamie, hace mucho que no te abrasaba- dijo este viéndolo con franqueza, pero en su cara había más, podía ser cariño y buenas intenciones pensó Harry.

-¿Cuándo murieron mis padres como te sentiste?- la pregunto surgió sin pensar de los labios de Harry, el no quería preguntar eso en realidad no quería decir nada, solo salió. Esto dejo a Sirius callado, el hombre lo miro al principio con seriedad pero su cara cambio a una melancólica sonrisa.

-Yo ese día perdí a un hermano y a la única gran amiga que he tenido en este triste mundo, _vive rápido y muere joven _ese era el dicho de James pero cuando te tuvo cambio totalmente, me sentí devastado Harry vacio… me faltaba algo es… como cuando un hombre pierde una pierna aun siente que le da comezón y cuando intenta rascarse descubre que ya no tiene pierna, eso sentí y siento todavía, aun puedo oír la risa de Jamie , cuando voy a dormir te podría jurar que veo a tu padre viéndome con esa sonrisa estúpida y gamberra, pero tu padre y yo decidimos esto Jamie, cuando te sientas mal finge, finge que no te duele parecerás un héroe me decía tu padre, así que me sentí _jodidamente bien.-_ dijo aun con esa sonrisa melancólica – sabes, tienes razón no le quite la katana a ese japonés, en realidad cambien seis cervezas y tres cigarros de marihuana por esa katana y no fue en Japón fue en Honolulu – finalizo Sirius subiendo sus pies a la mesita

-¿Dónde está la espada?.- Harry quería decir _gracias Sirius, yo también me siento así, mi padre también me ve _pero las palabras no salían, solo esa pregunta sin sentido.

-Remus se la quedo, el es igual que tú, piensa que soy _un peligro para lo sociedad_- dijo esto haciendo una mala imitación de su amigo con una voz gangosa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno que para Harry duro mucho aun que solo fue cuestión de segundos.

-Quiero Ron…-murmuro Sirius -¿tenemos?

-nop

-¿tenemos té?- insistió Sirius

-nop, te lo acabaste en tu fiesta de té-

-¿tenemos algo que tomar en esta jodida casa?- pregunto desesperado el padrino

-tengo cara de supermercado-dijo Harry parándose del sillón

-tienes cara de cuatro ojos pero no eres tan feo- dijo el padrino acurrucándose en el sillón, quedándose dormido. Harry subió las escaleras para ir directo a su cuarto y no pensar, es lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, solo quería dormir tal vez mañana vería como está el cabron de Weasley, pero lo único que tenía claro era ''_jodanse todos, solo quiero dormir''. _El chico entro a su cuarto y cayo dormido directo en su cama haciendo que las patas de esta se movieran de su lugar, los mechones de su peluca cayeron en su cara, se le había olvidado que traía todavía la peluca. _Aun tenía el olor de Luna…_

_OooOOoOooOoOoO_

Nymphadora Tonks se dirigía al bar de _La sirena desmembrada, _la chica caminaba por el muelle, las estrellas titilaban y prometían que aun no caerían sobre la cabeza de la chica, Dora sonrió, tenía su saxofón en su estuche el cual cargaba con la mano derecha, en su hombro cargaba su viejo morral de colores gastados, la chica silbaba una canción de los Beatles _Blackbird. _La noche estaba tranquila, el bar era conocido por la venta de leche, pero allí vendían leche y algo mas, no tenían permiso para vender alcohol, pero la ley no prohibía que la leche contuviera algo de vellocet, sin resumirlo hermanos míos, el bar vendía moloco con synthemesco. El bar era frecuentado por lo general por adolescentes, jóvenes anarquistas, siempre se podía ver en el bar varias cabezas de distintos colores, rojas, moradas, rosas, verdes, castañas, rubias, superficialmente el bar se veía deteriorado un edificio que tal vez en su tiempo era un pulcro blanco mate, pero en la actualidad ese blanco estaba desgastado, descarapelado. La chica entro por las puertas gastadas de madera, todo era absolutamente diferente por dentro de la desgastada entrada. El interior era de los años setenta, una combinación de CBGB, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías, afiches etc. El bar tenía olor a marihuana y alcohol, uno podría penar huele a Rock n Roll, pero no había orgias en ese bar. Los asientos eran mezas blancas de madera encontradas en frente del estrado del bar el cual era iluminado por luces azules, amarillas y rojas. El dueño del lugar es Remus Lupin, conocido por algunos como _Lunático _un tipo desgarbado de cabello castaño pajo con ojos miel muchos lo reconocen por sus múltiples cortadas y cicatrices en brazos y cara, tiene varios tatuajes en la cara según lo ha visto Nymphadora Tonks _simplemente genial _pensaba Dora siempre al verlo en la barra sirviendo la famosa moloco plus, siempre encontraba la adolescente de que platicar con _John, _Dora estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. La chica se sentó en la mesa próxima del estrado, se encontraba nerviosa, en pocas palabras _desnuda_ se mostraría ante la gente, sus pensamientos, corazón y cordura al desnudo, comenzó a rascarse el brazo inconscientemente, sus uñas pasaban la sensible piel del brazo mas rápido y mas fuerte no se detenía, _no les gustara, estaré desnuda, _pensaba la chica rascando y rascando _debería irme no sirvo para esto tal vez…._

_-_Si sigues así, te saldrán costras feas- dijo un chico de voz gangosa, cogiéndole el brazo, Nymphadora lo vio, cabello rubio pajo, ojos azules con una mirada de cansancio y solemnidad, la chica bajo su vista viendo su brazo con la marca de sus uñas, su piel estaba roja y ardía. La chica zafó el brazo del agarre y murmuro un gracias sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿Estás ansiosa verdad?- pregunto el chico

-Si- contesto secamente Dora

-No deberías estarlo, solo cuando te saquen el apéndice, ¿puede sentarme?

La chica lo vio y asintió secamente, el chico la miro con una sonrisa y tomo asiento

-Bug Hellerman- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano, la chica bacilo por un momento pero parecía confiable aun por su aspecto de chico de campamento

-Dora Tonks - dijo cogiéndole la mano

-¿Recitaras un poema?

-Si

-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, finge que estas tranquila si no puedes hacerlo de verdad- dijo este con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas, apenas nos conocemos y ya me dices que finja tales cosas?- pregunto la pelirrosa viéndolo con desconfianza.

-Un amigo me lo enseño, ''_Bug si algo te lastima, finge que te sientes jodidamente bien''.- _

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunto Dora preocupada.

-Jodidamente bien.- respondió el chico viendo al espacio

-Eres raro, sabes- dijo Dora con una sonrisa

-Solo finjo.- Bug vio Dora con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?- la pregunta le vino de la nada a la chica, no la pensó solo la dijo, sentía que lo conocía desde antes a Bug.

-Si, en realidad yo digamos que soy como tu ángel guardián.-


	8. The Man Who Sold The World

_**Capitulo 7.- The Man Who Sold The World**_

Nymphadora se enjugaba las lágrimas con una servilleta que se encontraba en la mesa. Hace mucho, mucho que la chica no reía así.

-Muy buena, eres muy gracioso en un principio pensé que tu nombre _Bug _era falso pero con esto se que lo es- dijo la chica riéndose como una niña pequeña.

-No, es enserio soy tu ángel guardián suena estúpido pero lo soy.-

-¿Y tus alas o esa corona flotante?- pregunto Dora arrugando la servilleta

Bug suspiro cansado de que la chica no entendiera.- Te embauque no soy un ángel, soy un fantasma- dijo este viendo a la pelirrosa fijamente. – Mi nombre es Adam Plenkov, pero tú puedes decirme Bug.

-¿Cómo diablos esperas que te crea?- dijo está incrédula.

-Nadie más me puede ver, tu verdadero nombre es Nymphadora pero odias ese nombre aun que es bastante bonito debo decir y en estos instantes pareces una loca- finalizo este.

-No puedo creerlo no puedes llegar y decir soy un fantasma de nombre Bug ¿y qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en la luz o algo así?.

-Nop, aun no.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, pero ya que estoy aquí puedo ayudarte con tu poema- dijo este viéndola con una sonrisa suspicaz .

-_Un fantasma _ayudándome con mi poema, este día no puede ser mejor- dijo Dora con tono sarcástico – vale si, solo estoy nerviosa eso es todo

-Entonces si no era eso, ¿Qué te pone nerviosa?.

-Es la persona que lo oirá- dijo Dora con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-Espera ya se- dijo este viéndolo con una sonrisa traviesa. – Remus el caricortado te pone nerviosa.

El sonrojo exagerado de la chica fue respuesta suficiente para Bug.

-El que no arriesga no gana Nymphadora, el es el hombre lobo y tu eres Alicia, si el hombre lobo pudo arriesgarse a invitar a Alicia al país de las maravillas, Alicia también puede arriesgarse a entrar del otro lado del espejo

-¡Qué tipo de analogía es esa!-

-La analogía de Bug Plenkov, le encantara tu poema de eso estoy seguro

-No sabes ni siquiera de que trata.-

-Los fantasmas tenemos ojos en muchos lados- dijo este con una sonrisa traviesa –deberíamos tomar algo no lo crees, un poco de moloco plus no me vendría para nada mal

-Eres un fantasma ustedes no pueden tomar

-Si tú me lo ofreces si puedo, un pequeño hoyo en esto, ahora ve por ella yo guardo los lugares.- Dora lo vio con molestia, pero era una molestia falsa, en realidad se divertía con Bug aun que apenas lo conozca, la chica se dirigió a la barra de madera que se encontraba en una esquina oscura.

-¿Qué hay?, me das dos moloco plus

-Tonks ¿qué hay?- dijo una voz gangosa conocida muy conocida por Nymphadora, Remus

-John, hola-

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto limpiando un vaso con su mohoso mandil

-Perfectamente, fresca como una lechuga y tu John como van las cosas en el lugar

-Exelentemente, oí que vas a participar en el concurso- dijo este guardando el vaso debajo de la barra –vienes con Charlie – Dora veía como Remus llenaba el vaso de moloco plus, en la barra había una especia de manguera de la cual al presionar el gatillo salía el liquido blanco.

-Um, no vengo en realidad con otra persona- dijo dudativa Dora.

Remus subió la mirada, buscando alguien más sentado en las mesas que estaban frente al estrado, pero no había nadie.

-Pues no quiero desilusionarte preciosa, pero creo que tu compañía te abandono- dijo este acercándole el vaso de vidrio con el contenido blanco a la chica. Bug tenía razón se preguntaba la chica pero joder, los fantasmas no existen están en otro plano existencial ¿no?

-um…

-En diez minutos más será el concurso, deberías prepararte- dijo rompiendo Remus rompiendo el silencio

-¿Cuánto te debo?- pregunto mecánicamente Dora

-Va por la casa, pero si pierdes el concurso tendrás que pagarme e invitarme un trago eh Nymphadora- dijo Remus viéndola divertido, la chica le regalo una sonrisa, se dirigió a su mesa tal vez Bug ya no estaría, solo era un extraño tímido que quería algo de compañía ¿verdad? Si, Bug debe haberse ido…

-Nymphadora trajiste mi moloco- dijo Bug con una sonrisa

-¡Qué diablos!- Dora sintió que el color de la cara le competía con la leche

-¡Mi leche Nymphadora!- dijo Bug con el labio inferíos levantado en un puchero –te dije que me la invitarías, apuesto que ese caricortado hizo que se te olvidara

-Tu… tú no eres…- dijo la chica alejándose de la mesa

- Real, sí, solo tú me ves- dijo Bug con suficiencia

-¿Disculpa, ves a alguien más aquí?- pregunto Dora a un chico de cabello rojo fuego que pasaba por su lado, el chico de cabello fuego inspecciono la mesa de Dora la analizo detenidamente, Dora espera el veredicto, pero el chico de cabello de fuego la volteo a ver extrañado.

-¿Cuánto synthemesco consumiste, chica?- pregunto alejándose de Dora

-Por todos los diablos, eres un fantasma- murmuro Dora para sus adentros dejando la leche en su lugar, Bug la miro con una sonrisa gamberra tomando la leche.

-A tu salud Nymphadora- alzo el vaso dándole un trago.

La pelirrosa cayó en peso muerto en la silla que se encontraba al lado de Bug, el chico sorbía los últimos tragos del moloco, dio un gran eructo y se limpio los bigotes de leche que quedaban arriba de sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

-Yo te dije, pero mira el lado positivo, hoy no es un día normal- dijo con una sonrisa – te quedan cinco minutos Dora será mejor que vayas practicando, leí tu poema mientras coqueteabas con el caricortado.-

-Yo..yo… ¡no estaba coqueteando con nadie!- dijo molesta Dora, la chica comenzó a buscar su cuaderno el cual vio abierto frente a Bug –¡hijo de perra! Quien te dio permiso de leerlo – protesto la chica tomando su cuaderno.

-Esta bonito tu poema, le encantara- dijo mirando a Remus en la barra – dos minutos Nympha

-No me llames así- dijo la chica leyendo su poema

-Ya es hora Nympha, prepararte.- dijo con sonrisa autosuficiente Bug

-Bug-dijo Dora con los ojos en su cuaderno – me recuerdas a ese violador que secuestro a una chica llamada Polly, el hombre hablaba pero no violaba, ¿eres su fantasma?.-

-hahahaha quisiera pero no, yo fui mucho peor- dijo el chico bajando la mirada. –por cierto, ¿no llevaras tu saxofón?.- Pregunto Bug apuntando al instrumento

-um… leeré un poema, no creo que vaya bien que toque a mi viejo saxofón.- dijo viendo decepcionada a su saxofón

-Dora vete al estrado, detrás de las cortinas- dijo un chico con cabello de punta color verde, tenían un delantal que decía con letras chatas _La sirena desmembrada_ el chico tenía la cara llena de porquerías como diría Andrómeda, los brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes, en su cara podía leerse tatuado _púdrete_.

-Gracias Eddie- dijo la chica tomando su libreta dirigiéndose a las escaleras del estrado

-Suerte- grito Bug con los pulgares arriba

La chica estaba detrás de las viejas y mohosas cortinas purpura que estaban en el estrado, roídas no había ni siquiera necesidad de ponerla igual la gente la veía pero daba igual solo quería decir su poema en voz alta y drogarse con la moloco plus,

-_Castiga, exhausto, el poste tosco y recto, e insiste, infausto que ha visto los espectros.- _murmura Dora para sí misma, las personas que estaban a su lado la veían extrañados, solo la chica sabia que significaba en un tiempo hace mucho mucho tiempo sufría de pánico escénico lo que la llevo al tartamudismo pero su padre le decía que no había que temer, una y otra vez la hacían decirlo en voz alta si lograba decirlo sin tartamudear lograría presentarse en público y no volver a tartamudear.

_(Yo fui el hombre que vendió al mundo sabes…) _

La chica abrió los ojos que no noto que había cerrado, las personas a su lado la veían más extrañados que antes una chica con una gran pircing en su labio inferior se acerco a ella preocupada,

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto, tenía grandes lentes, su cabello morado peinado en chongo como un capullo esperando abrirse le daba aire de bibliotecaria desquiciada, Dora asintió con la cabeza.

-Si solo estoy un poco nerviosa-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no son tan rápidos cuando se trata de arrojar las botellas de leche del mostrador- dijo con una sonrisa – y si algo paso, Eddie dejo una silla en el estrado, puedes cubrirte con ella. -¿eres tú la primera?

- A mal paso darle prisa- dijo Dora seria, las dos chicas estallaron en risas, no tenían nada de gracioso lo que dijo la pelirrosa pero eran risas nerviosas, risas histéricas.

-Jane Corcoran- dijo la chica presentándose

-Dora Tonks- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

-Mucho gusto Dora, y por cierto rompete una pierna, sigues tu- dijo Jane señalando a Eddie él cual llamaba a Dora, la chica ya de por si pálida de nacimiento se puso del color del moloco. Sentía su corazón latir mas rápido tal vez así se sentía la adrenalina, cosas vomitaban dentro de ella. Dora camino lentamente al estrado, la luz le quemaba los ojos amarillo un amarillo muy potente, todos los adolescentes y adultos la veían seriamente y con carcajadas busco con la mirda a Bug el cual estaba en la misma mesa donde había estado hace rato, Bug la veía con una gran y ensanchada sonrisa el chico le gritaba ''_suerte Nympha, ¡SUERTE!_, la chica se sentía nerviosa pero si algo aprendió esa noche es fingir, fingir ser valiente.

-_Lame sus heridas, lo acompaña en la soledad, lo quiere cuando ya nadie lo soporta. El prometió estar a su lado, ''vamos al árbol del ahorcado a buscar a mi doncella''. El lobo y el perro cargando las quejas de la humanidad, si te vas te esperare junto al árbol del ahorcado, la doncella de cabellos rubios y ojos como el ocre, mi amo, ella aun nos espera. Canto y yo ladro_

Dora termino el poema, volteo a ver a su público el cual no hablaba, no susurraba, estaba para lo peor, en los próximos 14.6 segundos no hubo ninguna botella hacia el estrado, asi que estaba bien. Jane Corcoran comenzó a aplaudir, Bug gritaba ''!Bien Nympha! Los dejaste atonitos, ¡UHHH! Siii. Uno a uno el publico aplaudió, Remus aplaudía con enjundia unos chiflaban podría jurar que vio un encendedor en el aire, la chica sonrió, inclino la cabeza y se fue detrás del estrado.

-fue genial y no te lanzaron botellas Dora- dijo Jane

-suerte, rómpete una pierna.- dijo Dora bajando las escaleras

Dora se sentó junto a Bug el cual seguía alabándola.

-se que eres un fantasma ya lo acepte, pero cállate por el amor de Dios-

-fue genial Dora, le encanto al caricortado- dijo abrasando a la pelirrosa

-gracias Bug.- dijo esta dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

-hubieras tocado tu saxofón- dijo este señalando la maleta

-no, no quiera que me aventaran después sillas y tarros de la vieja cerveza.-

-um…

-cállate y mejor oye los poemas de los demás.-

Jane vio a las personas, como si fuera un radar localizo a Dora y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-_No olvido, es contradictorio, son quimeras o dragones, el punto es que queman mi corazón. ¿Curioso, no?, intente desacerme de mis memorias, pero regresan como cicatrices de errores. Dile a todo el mundo que estoy loca y ven con pegamento y pega mis cicatrices e inhala el pegamento conmigo… ¿Estoy drogada? Imposible…. ¿tú también ves mariposas?_

Jane vio al público seriamente y murmuro un gracias, se fue lentamente del estrado, Dora le levanto los pulgares y aplaudió, Bug silbo, los demás aplaudieron y silbaron junto que Bug.

Fueron solo Nymphadora, Jane y otros nueve chicos que recitaron sus poemas. El concurso había llegado a su fin después de una hora. Eddie se paro en el estrado, su cara se veía espectral con las luces amarillas.

-Gente, el ganador del primer concurso de la sirena desmembrada es…

-Serás tú Nympha- dijo Bug con los dedos cruzados

-No hagas eso, es de maricas- dijo Dora con una sonrisa

-Jane Corcoran- dijo aplaudiendo Eddie con una fingida sonrisa. Todos aplaudieron, unos silbaron, encendedores en el aire y una chica desilusionada.

-Me gusto mas el tuyo Nympha- dijo Bug dándole palmadas en la espalda, Dora se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, había demasiada enjundia tuvo que empujas a varias personas recibiendo a cambio algunos pisotones. La chica salió como pudo del Bar, Bug ya la esperaba afuera.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico viéndola seriamente

-Jodidamente bien- dijo la chica con una fingida sonrisa

-Aprendiste rápido

-No, solo fingía que aprendía- los dos se vieron por un momento, ambos se destornillaron de risa.

-Ya vámonos- dijo Bug poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirrosa

-¿Vamos?- pregunto la chica con las cejas alzadas

-No tengo a donde ir, y no me iré hasta solucionar ciertos problemas que tienen que ver contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa

-tonto- murmuro la chica caminando por el muelle con el fantasma

-Sabes, yo fui el hombre que vendió al mundo- dijo con una melancólica sonrisa

-Esa es una canción de Nirvana.-

-Una de mis favoritas, me hace sentir a años luz de aquí.-


	9. God save the Queen Liliane

_**Disclaimer.- soy pelirroja y los personajes son de J.K Rowling la mota de George es mía parte del lenguaje es Nadsat**_

_**Comentarios de la autora.-**_

_**Tal vez todo tome un rumbo que no esperaba pero de eso se trata esto, ojala y les guste a pesar de mi asquerosa y puta redacción, algunas ideas son mías y de dos hombre Stanley Kubrick y Antony Burges, el titulo es de la canción de Sex Pistols, ojala y caigan en la madriguera largamente. GalaTea**_

_**Capitulo 9.- God save the Queen Liliane**_

_-Mami, ¿tu volverás a nacer?- pregunto el pequeño Harry de ocho años, Lily Potter lo arrullaba, acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un gato al cual ella ama, en su regazo tenía un libro de pasta gastada titulado 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas', James decía que era para niñas ese cuento pero Lily decía que eran pavadas._

_-Tal vez cariño- dijo esta dedicándole una sonrisa maternal_

_-¿En qué?_

_-En una luciérnaga_

_-Son feas y parecen moscas asquerosas, pa siempre las mata con insecticida_

_-Pues tu papá es un bastardo Harry, las luciérnagas son las criaturas más hermosas y brillantes- dijo Lily dándole un beso en la frente a Harry_

_-¿Yo soy un bastardo ma?- pregunto Harry viendo a su madre como a una santa, seria y devotamente._

_-No cariño, tu eres más especial- dijo Lily dedicándole una tierna sonrisa arropándolo hasta la frente._

_-¿Te iras de vacaciones?- pregunto Harry debajo de las cobijas, Lily estaba en el umbral de la puerta, irse de vacaciones era cuando Lily se inyectaba la vieja Heroína pero desde que Harry tenía seis años decidió dejar esa costumbre, solo en casos urgentes los usaba; urgente cuando no encontraba sus chocolatinas o Petunia le decía sermones por su mal matrimonio con un cantante bueno para nada. Titubeo en la respuesta y tomo aire._

_-No Harry, mami no se irá hoy de vacaciones- dijo esta entrecerrando la puerta_

_Harry se quito las cobijas mientras su madre se iba de la habitación, quería mucho a mami y papi, perdonaba cuando papi se iba a sus largas vacaciones y mami le pegaba por robar sus chocolatinas porque mami era Dios. Harry fijo su vista en la pared cercana a la puerta llena de dibujos en la pared, había una larga sombra en pared, la cual se movió rápidamente como una persona corriendo._

_-¡MAMI! ¿Puedes dejar prendida la luz de mi habitación?- grito el pequeño Harry, su madre se asomo a la puerta, entro a la habitación prendiendo la lámpara de la cómoda de Harry, era una lámpara con forma de carrusel. Grifos, Dragones, Zorros y Lobos giraban interminablemente en la lámpara._

_-Te quiero ma- dijo el pequeño niño acurrucándose en las cobijas, cerrando sus pequeños ojos esmeralda._

_-Y yo te amo- dijo desde lejos Lily Potter._

_Su padre siempre se iba de vacaciones pero eso no significaba que no pasaba parte de su tiempo con él. _

_-Es culpa de tu madre que seas como eres, no es mi culpa- decía James Potter sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Harry siempre le preparaba su Heroína. –Porque yo te quería.- dijo James inhalando su cigarrillo. –Pequeño Cornamenta drogadicto, eras irritable, nervios, espasmos y convulsiones, a veces te echaba humo en la cara, siempre sonreías cuando lo hacía…- decía exhalando el humo del cigarro –pensaba que te hacía daño, pero no me culpes porque yo te cambiaba la mierda del pañal.- Harry ya tenía la jeringa con las vacaciones de su padre en la punta de la aguja, el chico se la dio a James, este lo vio con dulzura y lo cogió de la cintura dándole un abrazo demasiado fuerte – Harry sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- Harry intentaba zafarse empujando a su padre, pero este lo sujetaba mas fuerte; – lo siento mucho Jamie- Harry se asfixiaba por el abrazo de su padre, él pequeño seguía empujando._

_-Claro papi_

_James exhalo el humo del cigarro en la cara de Harry el cual comenzó a toser, aun lado de él estaban las chocolatinas de su madre, él menor intento alcanzar una estirando su brazo del fuerte abrazo de su padre._

_-Quiero… ¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto molesto al fijarse que su hijo tenía una preciada chocolatina en su manita infantil, James le dio un manotazo a la manita._

_-Sabes cuánto batallo en robárselos a la gorda de tu madre, para que tú me los robes a mi ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques las chocolatinas? Oh Jamie- dijo su padre con voz cariñosa lo último, éste empezó a gemir. –No me dejes Harry- dijo llorando y gimiendo –no puedo vivir sin ti, Jamie- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte._

_(''Me gustaría saber cuantas millas e descendido ya, tengo que estar bastante cerca del cetro de la tierra'')_

_Harry siempre le contaba un cuento a su padre cuando se iba de vacaciones, acurrucándose en su cuerpo inerte y drogado. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Día nublado, la lluvia empapaba las mejillas del pequeño Harry se mezclaba con las lagrimas del pequeño. Sirius Black estaba presenten en el funeral de James y Lily Potter, no lloraba simplemente reía todos lo veían horrorizados, solo reía a carcajadas puras. _

_-Cornamenta, nos veremos pronto. ¡DIOS SALVE A LA REINA!- grito Sirius cuando bajaron el ataúd a la tierra, donde jamás volverían a salir James y Lily._

_Todos los familiares de los Potter pasaron a darle las condolencias a Harry al bajar los ataúdes, ''calma Harry están en un lugar mejor'', ''para lo que quieras estamos aquí''. El mismo Harry sabía que nadie aparte de él mismo estaría, solo palabras vanas. La única persona que no tenia pésame para el pequeño niño fue si tía Petunia;_

_-¿Con quién te quedaras?- _

_-No lose_

_-Ni creas que te quedaras conmigo- dijo Petunia viéndolo con frialdad_

_-Se quedara conmigo- dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en el pequeño hombro de Harry, viendo fríamente a Petunia_

_-vaya miren que trajo el viento, Sirius Black el amiguito de James- dijo Petunia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Tu Black te quedaras con el muchacho, dudo mucho que alguien como tú borracho, drogadicto, vagabundo y… y puto- dijo en tono acusador la mujer titubeando en lo ultimo pero manteniéndose firme en sus palabras. – Pueda criar a este muchacho.-_

_-James y Lily lo hubieran querido así, como su padrino es lo único que tiene Tuney- dijo con una media sonrisa Sirius_

_-Eres un…_

_-¿Un qué Tuney? ¿Un borracho, drogadicto, un puto?- pregunto sarcástico Sirius_

_-un…un… un marica- dijo alzando la voz Petunia, Sirius no se inmuto ni se sorprendió le sonrió gamberramente a la mujer._

_-¿y qué?- Sirius tomo de la mano al pequeño Harry, caminaron por el cementerio dejando a una Petunia enojada con el seño fruncido._

_-¿Tu quieres que viva contigo?- pregunto el pequeño niño_

_-es lo que más quiero Jamie- respondió Sirius –te enseñare muchas cosas Jamie, te enseñare a fumar, tomar té, modales, tomar cerveza y…_

_-es malo fumar, mami me lo decía siempre…- dijo el pequeño viendo a su padrino_

_-tienes razón Jamie, tienes mucha razón.-_

_-¿A dónde iremos?- _

_-Por un helado._

_-¿Mami caerá hasta atravesar la tierra?_

_-Tal vez Jamie…_

(Harry…)

_-¿Ya sabes fumar Jamie?- pregunto Sirius rompiendo un silencio que Harry no se dio cuenta que había._

_-No, mami me pegaba cuando agarraba un cigarro- _

_-¿Qué hacia ma?- _

_-me cantaba cuando iba a dormir, ¿tú me cantaras?_

(¡Harry!...)

_-¿Que te cantaba ma?_

_-A mami le gustaba mucho los Smiths, me cantaba una que se llama… se llama… Aslep… ¡Asleep!- dijo emocionado Harry_

_-Claro- dijo Sirius viendo sonriente al menor_

_(¡Harry!)_

_-Sirius- dijo Harry viendo a su padrino, recordó lo que dijo su Tía algo sobre maricas, tal vez sería un postre eso le sonaba uno de limón - ¿Te gusta un marica?_

_Sirius vio raro al pequeño y luego se echo a reír con todos los dientes._

_-Claro que si Jamie._

_-¿Y tienes en tu casa?- pregunto Harry viéndolo con una sonrisa_

_-No, pero me viene a visitar_

_-¿Cómo un postre te visita?- pregunto_

_-¿Qué? ¿Tu crees que un marica es un…? Hahahaha- rio con ganas hasta llorar Sirius_

_Harry no sabía por qué reían pero su padrino reía muy chistoso, Harry empezó a reír con él pero no por el postre marica si no por la risa de su padrino_

_-pues si Jamie baba bobi bufis, un postre mi visita, pero no hablo del postre que tú conoces_

_-um, ¿entonces qué es?_

_-¿qué hacían tu ma y tu pa?_

_-peleaban y se arrojaban cosas_

_-¿Qué otra cosa?_

_-um, a veces se besaban y entraban a su habitación y corrían mucho, y creo que mami jugaba al caballito con papi_

_-hahaha ese bastardo, bueno pues imagínate eso con otro hombre_

_-¿jugar a los caballitos?_

_-sí, eso hago yo- sonrió Sirius_

_-juegas a los caballitos…_

_(¡HARRY! ¡DESPIERTA!)_

-aah, ¿Qué pasa?- Harry abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado, todo fue un sueño nuevamente.

-llegaremos tarde Jamie- dijo Sirius, el hombre tenía un traje puesto.

-tan rápido, ya es hoy

-arréglate Harry, Lily no querrá verte todo desarreglado – dijo Sirius arreglándose las solapas de su traje

-hoy murieron ma y pa- pensó Harry en voz alta.

-ellos siguen aquí Harry- dijo Sirius viéndose en el pequeño espejo del armario de Harry. –no lo ves, James esta viéndonos con esa sonrisa de _yo no rompí un plato.- _sonrio antes su reflejo Sirius y volteo con una sonrisa excéntrica hacia Harry. – Ni modo Leonard, así en pijama te ves bien, a Lily le gustaría verte en pijama.

Los dos adultos salieron de la casa, uno en pijama y uno elegante. Antes de que Harry pudiera bajar un escalón Sirius se detuvo haciendo que el otro retrocediera al punto de caerse. El mayor miro hacia arriba y con una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes dijo alto y claro.

-¡DIOS SALVE A LA REINA LILIANE!

Harry lo vio con una sonrisa nostálgica y grito igualmente

-¡DIOS SALVE A LOS INFINITOS JAMES Y LILY!- grito el menor

Los vecinos que regaban o recogían su jardín miraron como si estuvieran locos a los dos hombres, pero al fin y al cabo a quien importaba. Mientras James y Lily pudieran oírlos y reír estaba bien.


End file.
